Fabula Nova Crystalis
by Rubinart
Summary: (On Remake Project) If you want to read it. You can see in my blog rubinartrhevan.blogspot.com. Thanks for the attention guys
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Naruto seorang pemuda yang ahli dalam bermain game virtual reality harus memendam rasa pahit ketika di pecat oleh perusahaan yang telah di besarkannya. Naruto begitu frustasi akibat pemecatan itu. Tiba – tiba Naruto menyadari bahwa dia kembali ke masa lalu saat dirinya masih kuliah dan memulai bermain virtual game. Berbekal pengetahuan masa depan dan kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan. Naruto pasti akan merubah kehidupannya dan berjalan di jalanya sendiri. (Alur berdasarkan LN)

.

.

.

 **Bab 1** : Memulai semuanya dari awal

.

.

.

Di tengah malam. Di area kelas atas hotel Opera Cadet, Kota Paris.

Naruto memegang folder dokumen saat dia duduk diam di sebuah sofa. Menatap ke arah kolam renang di luar melalui jendela di hadapannya, Naruto saat ini tengah di penuhi dengan rasa frustasi dan keengganan.

Dia adalalah kapten guild Nighthunter, salah satu dari empat bengkel game terbesar di Kota paris. Dia telah memimpin guild lebih dari puluhan ribu orang. Bahkan terlebih, dia adalah salah satu ahli terkenal di paris, dia adalah pengguna tameng atau Guardian. Namun, sekarang satu – satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menghilangkan kesedihannya di dalam rumah.

Sepuluh tahun, ia menghabiskan waktu bermain game.

Sepuluh tahun, dia telah bertempur dalam pertempuran yang di penuhi darah.

Dia mengalami banyak cobaan dan penderitaan. Di bawah kepemimpinannya, Nighthunter telah berhasil mendirikan sepuluh City States di Fabula Nova Crystalis. Mereka akhirnya mampu menyaingi guild tingkat pertama. Namun, sebelum dia bisa menikmati kemuliaan yang tak ada habisnya itu, satu dokumen telah mengubah segalanya menjadi asap yang lewat, setelah itu hilang, dan tidak pernah kembali.

Naruto tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sepuluh tahun usahanya akan sia – sia. Dia berkorban begitu banyak hanya untuk permainan, dan semua yang dia lakukan membuka peluang usaha bagi orang lain sampai akhir. Semua ini memuncak karena dia menentang keputusan Nighthunter untuk bergabung dengan guild professional, World Dominators. Bahkan tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum Shimura Financial Group memberikan balasan. Naruto harus menghapus level 220 Guardian King miliknya, akun yang telah menghabiskan sepuluh tahun darah dan keringat untuk membangunnya, serta untuk mengumpulkan cek penyelesaian dari dapartemen keuangan Nighthunter.

Yang dia terima hanyalah 50.000.000 rupiah dan satu rumah tunggal. Jika di bandingkan dengan sepuluh City States yang telah di dirikan di dalam kerajaan virtual penghasil uang, itu bahkan tidak di anggap seperkecil persen.

Naruto berpikir tentang seberapa banyak dia berkontribusi pada Nighthunter. Dia berpikir tentang bagaimana usahanya mengubah Shimura Group menjadi kelompok penghasil keuangan besar. Kemudian, dia berpikir tentang bagaimana mereka membuang dirinya, seolah dia tidak berbeda dari sampah. Naruto bersumpah akan membalas dendam atas tindakan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja. Paling buruk, aku akan mulai dari awal lagi,"

Mata Naruto melintas dengan keyakinan dan resolusi. Tangannya merobek kontrak pemecatan kerjanya menjadi potongan – potongan kecil. Meraih sebotol anggur dari atas meja, dia meneguk beberapa suap.

Bahkan jika dia tidak lagi memiliki akun raja guardian miliknya, bahkan jika dia tidak lagi memiliki dukungan timnya, keterampilan dan pengetahuan yang dia peroleh dari permainan tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Selama keterampilannya tetap, ia masih bisa bangkit sekali lagi di dalam Fabula Nova Crystalis. Dia bisa membangun kerajaan virtualnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang fajar. Matahari baru saja akan terbit.

Sebuah alarm telepon terus berbunyi. Naruto terbangun dengan kesal. Dia tak berdaya meraih telepon yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Efek minuman kemarin masih membayangi dirinya hingga saat ini.

"Hai apa kabar ?,"

"Naruto, ini aku, Rock Lee. Kau masih menanyakan apa ?. bukankah kita setuju untuk menjadi pemain profesional ?. Bengkel Nighthunter sedan merekrut di kampus kita hari ini. Bukankah kamu ingin menjadi anggota ini dari Nighthunter ?,"

Naruto sedikit bingung.

Shimura Financial Group baru saja memecatnya. Jadi mengapa dia harus menghadiri ajang perekrutan bengkel Nighthunter ?

"Naruto ?. Oy Naruto ?. Dapatkah kamu mendengarkanku ?. Mereka akan menguji hingga pukul sepuluh nanti. Jika kamu tidak buru – buru, kamu tidak akan berhasil !,"

"Rock Lee. Berhenti bercanda. Aku baru saja di pecat dari Nighthunter,"

"Di pecat ?. Naruto. Berapa banyak anggur yang kamu minum kemarin malam ?. Bahkan sekarang, kamu belum bersiap siap ?. Bagaimana bisa kamu di pecat jika Nighthunter bahkan belum merekrut siapa pun sampai sekarang ?. Baiklah, cepat segera kemari,"

Rock Lee telah memotong sambungan telepon sebelum Naruto dapat merespon.

Ketika Naruto melihat ponselnya dalam keadaan linglung, ia menemukan bahwa iphone 7 yang ia pegang saat ini bukanlah ponselnya. Ponselnya adalah iphone 10 terbaru.

Segera, Naruto memeriksa sekelilingnya.

Yang dia pandangi saat ini adalah ruangan yang berantakan, tidak lebih dari dua puluh meter persegi. Di sekeliling, ada buku – buku tentang strategi permainan. Di sudut ruangan, di atas meja belajar, ada laptop yang sangat usang. Di dalam lemari, ada cermin. Cermin yang saat ini menunjukkan wajah yang amat di kenalinya.

Naruto melompat kaget ketika dia melihat wajah yang sangat familiar ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi muda lagi ?,"

Naruto segera berjalan menuju cermin. Berkali – kali dia membolak balik dan memantulkan wajahnya ke arah cermin, memastikan jika dia memang telah menjadi muda lagi.

Dia tidur di kamar tidurnya yang mewah dan luas kemarin, tetapi sekarang dia berada di tempat yang rusak ini setelah bangun tidur. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menjadi muda kembali.

Naruto masih bisa mengingat beberapa kenangan tentang tempat ini. Dia pernah tinggal disini sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Selama lebih dari enam bulan, Naruto menyewa tempat ini dengan enggan, sehingga dia bisa bermain Fabula Nova Crystalis sementara juga masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran di universitas. Hanya setelah dia mendapatkan ladang uang di Fabula Nova Crystalis. Dia menyewa sebuah apartemen besar yang lebih baik dari tempat ini.

Naruto berpikir kembali ke tahun – tahun yang sulit itu. Keadaan keluarganya saat itu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Bagi Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah universitas saja, orang tuanya telah meraup hutang yang tak terhingga. Meski begitu, orang tua Naruto tetap memastikan untuk mengiriminya biaya hidup yang cukup setiap bulan, mengabaikan penderitaan diri mereka sendiri sebagai imbalannya.

Naruto dengan sepenuh hati ingin mengubah keadaan keluarganya. Namun, menemukan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang baik sementara jalan yang di penuhi oleh lulusan universitas sangatlah sulit. Jadi dia memikirkan game virtual reality yang sangat menguntungkan. Menetepkan niatnya menjadi seorang gamer profesional sebagai tujuannya. Dia bahkan membeli Virtual Gaming Helmet, berlatih keras di dalam sebuah GYM untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dan keterampilannya.

Selama waktu itu, roti dan mi instan kerap menjadi makanan sehari – harinya. Untuk menghemat uang, dia juga menghindari berpartisipasi dalam pertemuan sosial yang diadakan oleh teman – teman sekelasnya, menyebabkan dia di anggap sebagai eksistensi yang tak terlihat dan tak dianggap di kelasnya. Anak – anak lelaki itu memandangi dirinya dengan jijik ketika ia memasukki kelas. Sementara gadis – gadis memilih menjauhkan diri darinya.

Setiap kali Naruto pergi berbelanja mie instan, dompetnya tidak akan memiliki lebih dari 10.000 rupiah. Dia bahkan tidak berani membeli sosis ayam yang harganya hanya 5000 rupiah. Sayangnya, penjual wanita di sana menawarinya sosis ayam dengan harga diskon. Namun, perasaan dompertnya yang kosong membuat Naruto menolak dengan berat hati.

"Apakah seseorang mengolok-olok saya ?,"

Naruto menatap dirinya yang lebih muda melalui cermin dan di lingkungan yang di kenalnya. Naruto tidak bisa membantu tetapi menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal kesimpulan seperti itu.

Bahkan Amerika, sebagai negara paling maju di dunia. Tidak memiliki teknologi yang meremajakkan penggunanya. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan memainkan lelucon seperti itu dengan paman tua yang malang seperti dia ?

Naruto melihat waktu di teleponnya.

19 april 2009.

"Jangan bilang aku telah kembali ke masa lalu ?,"

Wajah Naruto mengungkapkan senyum pahit.

Dia ingat hari ini adalah tanggal 5 agustus, di tahun 2019. Itu tidak mungkin bulan april 2009, tahun dimana dia masih kuliah.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mebangunkan dirinya. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya. Dia masih berpegangan pada harapan, berharap dia bisa bereinkarnasi kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia berjalan menuju meja, menyalakan laptop.

Bahkan jika waktu di teleponnya bisa di palsukan, informasi di internet pasti tidak bisa.

Setelah menjelajahi web selama beberapa menit...

Naruto benar – benar hancur. Semua informasi yang dia temukan di internet menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah 19 april 2009. Bahkan tanggal rilis resmi yang sangat di antisipasi dari Fabula Nova Crystalis secara jelas ditampilkan di situs resminya, dihitung hingga enam hari dari sekarang, 25 april.

"Aku benar – benar bererinkarnasi ! Apakah aku benar-benar kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu ?," Naruto dengan cermat menatap laporan berita Fabula Nova Crystalis, air mata emosional bocor dari sudut matanya.

Perasaan Naruto sulit di gambarkan pada saat itu. Dia merasa menyesal, sedih, dan gembira.

Seakan segalanya di hadapannya hanyalah mimpi.

Meskipun demikian, kicauan serangga dan angin dingin yang di tiup dari AC mengatakan sebaliknya, bahwa semuanya terasa nyata.

Melihat ponselnya, di foto keluarga yang dia ambil ketika memasuki universitas, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa rambut orang tuanya mulai beruban tanda berumur. Sudut – sudut mata ibunya bahkan memiliki kerutan. Mereka tidak lagi semeriah sebelumnya. Mereka benar – benar sudah tua sekarang.

Setahun setengah sudah berlalu sejak peredaran Fabula Nova Crystalis ketika Naruto menyadari betapa tua orang tuanya. Jumlah hutangnya besar, kerja berlebih, dan stres telah menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya jatuh sakit, sakit yang amat parah. Menyembuhkan mereka membutuhkan puluhan juta rupiah, tetapi, selama waktu itu, Naruto hanyalah seorang kapten skuad di Nighthunter. Uang yang di perolehnya jauh dari cukup untuk biaya yang begitu mahal.

Naruto mencoba segalanya untuk mengumpulkan cukup uang, namun itu masih belumlah cukup. Bahkan dengan mencoba semuanya, orang tua Naruto masih meninggalkannya beberapa bulan kemudian.

Dalam kehidupan sebelumnya, dia gagal merawat orangtuanya dengan benar. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang rasa sakit dan penderitaan ?

Setelah Naruto mendapatkan puluhan juta rupiah, rasa sakit ini tetap ada di dalam hati Naruto untuk selamanya.

Tidak pernah dia berpikir bahwa takdir akan mempermainkannya. Dia tiba – tiba kembali ke titik awal. Memulai segalanya dari nol.

"Hebat!. Ini terlalu hebat!. Hahahaha!. Karena aku telah bereinkarnasi. Aku harus mengubah segalanya. Aku akan menghasilkan cukup uang untuk menyembuhkan ibu dan ayah, dan aku akan membiarkan mereka menjalani hidup dengan bahagia dan tanpa kekhawatiran," Naruto diam – diam bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menghapus air matanya.

Tepat ketika Naruto merencanakan masa depannya, panggilan Rock Lee datang berdering lagi, terus mendesak Naruto untuk segera pergi ke universitas untuk mengikuti seleksi.

Namun, Naruto tidak terburu – buru. Dia berpakaian dengan santai, merapikan diri sebelum menuju ke Universitas Sorbonne.

Dia tidak bisa lebih akrab dengan Nighthunter.

Naruto masih ingat. Saat dia masih kuliah, putra shimura group yang berharga, Shimura sai, memulai guild Nighthunter untuk memasuki Fabula Nova Crystalis. Shimura Sai juga menginvestasikan banyak dana ke dalam perekrutan ahli – ahli mahasiswa Universitas Sorbonne. Naruto berpartisipasi dalam ujian seleksi Nighthunter pada saat itu, berhasil menjadi anggota inti dari guild. Sedangkan Rock Lee menjadi anggota luar. Naruto telah bahagia selama beberapa waktu setelah kejadian itu.

Setelah tiga tahun berada di bawah kepemimpinan Naruto, Bengkel Nighthunter memungkinkan Shimura group mendapat untung besar dari Fabula Nova Crystalis, dengan cepat menjadi kelompok yang memiliki keuangan besar. Namun, Naruto tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa Shimura Sai akan menjadi orang yang memecatnya, secara pribadi.

Karena dia telah bereinkarnasi. Dia memiliki keunggulan absolut dalam Fabula Nova Crystalis yang tidak di miliki oleh orang lain. Tentu, dia tidak akan bergabung dengan Nighthunter untuk menjadi alat yang menguntungkan orang lain. Dia ingin berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Sebuah jalan di mana dia berjuang bukan untuk orang lain, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin menghilangkan kebutuhan orang tuanya untuk mengiriminya biaya hidup. Dia ingin membayar kembali semua hutang yang telah mereka kumpulkan. Untuk melakukan itu, ia ingi menjelajah, memulai guild sendiri, memulai perusahaannya sendiri, dan membangun kerajaan virtualnya sendiri. Semua untuk menjalani masa depan dan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Begitu Naruto tiba di depan blok 1, dia melihat sosok yang kurus dan tinggi di depan gedung. Pemuda berambut mangkuk itu terlihat mondar – mandir di lorong dengan panik, orang ini adalah Rock Lee.

"Naruto, kamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk muncul. Untungnya, pendaftaran belum di tutup. Jadi ayo cepat masuk dan mendaftar," kata Rock Lee dengan cemas setelah melihat Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan serius berkata, "Rock Lee, aku tidak akan bergabung dengan Nighthunter. Aku akan membuka guildku sendiri. Maukah kau menjadi orang yang pertama bergabung denganku ?,"

Rock Lee adalah seseorang yang di temui Naruto di game Virtual Reality lain dan yang pertama memiliki keterampilan yang cukup bagus. Mereka berdua telah menghadapi banyak tantangan bersama dan mereka tidak berbeda dengan saudara sejati pada saat ini. Selama waktu mereka bersama – sama bekerja di Nighthunter, Rock :Lee menunjukkan bakat besar dalam administrasi, meskipun ia tidak memiliki bakat untuk bermain game. Dia mengatur seratus ribu anggota guild dengan jelas dan teratur. Jika Naruto meminta bantuan Rock Lee kali ini, rencananya akan selangkah lebih maju. Namun, dia akan menghormati keputusan Rock Lee. Itu karena Naruto tidak punya apa – apa sekarang, dan keadaan keluarga Rock Lee juga tidak begitu baik. Rock Lee hanya memilih untuk menjadi gamer profesional dan bergabung dengan Nighthunter untuk mendapatkan beberapa rupiah untuk biaya hidup.

Rock Lee berbisik pada kata – kata Naruto, menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Itu terlalu mendadak. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto yang dia lihat hari ini terasa berbeda. Tidak seperti sikap tidak sabarnya yang biasanya, Naruto saat ini mengeluarkan aura yang tidak tergoyahkan dan percaya diri.

Setelah satu menit penuh, Rock Lee mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto.

"Naruto, berhenti bicara omong kosong. Apakah anda tahu berapa banyak biaya Virtual Gaming Helmet ? itu 8.000.000 rupiah. Anda juga membutuhkan setidaknya enam orang untuk memulai sebuah guild. Bagaimana dengan tempat kerja, gaji, dan lainnya ?. Hanya awal dana permulaan akan membutuhkan tujuh hingga delapan puluh juta. Ada juga investasi lanjutan. Itu jumlah uang yang banyak. Apakah anda punya banyak uang sekarang ?," Rock Lee sangat memahami keadaan Naruto. Dia tahu rumah tangga Naruto tidak kaya, jadi dia ingin membujuk Naruto menjauh dari pemikiran gila semacam ini.

"Kamu benar. Saat ini, aku bahkan tidak memiliki uang untuk Virtual Gaming Helmet," Naruto menggangukkan kepalanya ke pintu masuk. Itu seperti kata Rock Lee. Bahkan tujuh hingga delapan puluh juta di anggap sebagai jumlah yang kecil. Naruto ingat Shimura Sai telah menghabiskan lebih dari 500.000.000 rupiah untuk guild seratus orang yang dia rekrut. Dia juga menghabiskan lebih banyak di tahap selanjutnya untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan kekuatan bengkel.

"Bukankah daripada mengambil resiko, lebih aman bagi kita untuk bergabung dengan Nighthunter ?. Paling tidak, Nighthunter dapat memberikan kita Virtual Gaming Helmet. Jika tidak, lupakan menjadi pemain profesional. Kita bahkan tidak akan bisa memainkan game," Melihat bahwa Naruto mengerti inti masalahnya, Rock Lee menghela nafas lega saat dia menarik Naruto ke blok 1 untuk mengikuti mendaftar seleksi.

Naruto memutuskan pegangan tangan Rock Lee, dengan tegas menatap Rock Lee sebelum berkata dengan nada serius, "Aku masih berencana memulai guildku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin di kendalikan oleh orang lain. Jadi, Rock Lee, maukah kau bergabung denganku ?,"

Naruto tidak akan memaksa Rock Lee karena dia tidak memiliki jaminan apapun. Dia juga tidak bisa mengungkapkan rahasia bahwa dia telah bereinkarnasi. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Rock Lee akan percaya padanya.

Melihat ekspresi serius Naruto, Rock Lee merasa Naruto bertingkah aneh hari ini. Ini gila. Semua orang tahu bahwa sulit untuk bisa menghasilkan uang selama periode awal game virtual. Apakah Naruto memiliki beberapa cara untuk menghasilkan uang di dalam Fabula Nova Crystalis ?. Bahkan jika mereka menghasilkan uang, itu akan terjadi setelah beberapa bulan. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk di sia – siakan.

Setelah ragu – ragu untuk beberapa waktu. Rock Lee dengan enggan menjawab, "Saya mengerti. Anda adalah bos. Saya akan memulau sebuah guild bersama dengan anda, tetapi bagaimana dengan Helm Game Virtual ?. Kami tidak dapat memainkan game tanpa mereka, tepat ?,"

Alis Naruto yang kencang langsung rileks saat dia dengan senang hati menepuk bahu Rock Lee, berkata, "Sekarang ini, jangan khawatir tentang helm game. Aku ingat bahwa Fabula Nova Crystalis memiliki masa percobaan yang tersedia untuk mahasiswa. Setiap universitas memiliki titik distribusi ,dan selama anda menunjukkan kepada mereka kartu identitas siswa, maka selama sepuluh hari. Anda dapat memperoleh helm game secara gratis. Mari kita pergi dan lihatah,"

"Apa yang kita lakukan selama sepuluh hari itu ?," Wajah Rock Lee berubah pucat, tiba – tiba merasa masa depannya gelap gulita. Kenapa dia harus percaya Naruto ?. Mungkinkah itu itu karena keyakinan dan keteguhan Naruto ?. Tidak akan ada masalah jika ia berpetualang bersama Naruto, kan ?.

Apa yang bisa di lakukan dengan sepuluh hari dalam Fabula Nova Crystalis ?.

Mereka pasti akan kehilangan waktu rekrutmen guild setelah sepuluh hari. Pada akhirnya, mereka harus membeli helm gaming, tapi dari mana uang itu berasal.

Bahkan untuk gamer profesional dengan grup pun tidak akan dapat memperoleh 16.000.000 rupiah dalam waktu sepuluh hari pembukaan Fabula Nova Crystalis.

"Tinggalkan masalah uang untukku,"

Naruto mengungkapkan senyum penuh percaya diri saat dia menepuk pundak Rock Lee.

Menghasilkan 16.000.000 rupiah dalam sepuluh hari memang khayalan belaka. Namun, dia memiliki informasi sebagai orang yang telah bereinkarnasi. Tidak peduli apa tantangannya, dia akan menerobos semua itu dan awal rilisnya Fabula Nova Crystalis adalah titik awal kebangkitannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto membawa Rock Lee untuk mengambil helm game virtual. Dia kemudian menggunakan semua uangnya untuk membeli dua kotak besar mie instan, menempatkannya di bawah mejanya di rumah kontrakannya. Mereka cukup untuk bertahan selama lebih dari sepuluh hari. Setelah memberi penjelasan kepada Rock Lee tentang beberapa hal dalam Fabula Nova Crystalis, Naruto diam – diam menunggu pembukaan Fabula Nova Crystalis.

25 april, jam 8 malam. Di dalam ruangan gelap dan sunyi, beberapa kilau cahaya berkedip hidup.

Naruto terbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan lembut menekan tombol start saat dia menutup matanya.

"Fabula Nova Crystalis, aku datang,"

 **TBC**

Cerita ini kubuat berdasarkan inspirasi dari sebuah novel yang bertema game dan time loop. Alur ceritanya cukup bagus dan penuh akan imajinatif sehingga membuatku ingin menuangkannya ke dalam fanfiction.

Jika ada yang bingung tolong tanyakan saja, pasti author jawab.

Mungkin itu saja dan untuk penulisan kalau ada Typo dan kesalahan, beritahu author lewat kolom review kawan.

Sekian penjelasan singkat dari Author.

 **Jangan lupa dukungan, review, dan follownya kawan !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Fabula nova crystalis, sebuah game yang akan memulai debutnya sebagai dominasi seluruh dunia. Demi memudahkan para pemain, Fabula nova crystalis bisa dimainkan saat tidur. Waktu di dalam game itu berbeda dari kenyataan, di mana dua jam dalam game setara satu jam dalam kehidupan nyata.

Setiap hari dalam permainan itu terdiri dari empat puluh delapan jam, terbagi dari tiga puluh jam siang dan delapan belas jam malam. Tidak hanya itu, waktu memungkinkan sebagian besar para pekerja untuk menikmati permainan saat malam hari, pada kenyataannya siang hari dalam permainan.

Naruto melewati terowongan berbentuk sel darah setelah dia masuk Fabula nova crystalis. Perjalanan memakan waktu hingga tiba di sebuah altar khusus. Sebuah candi kuno.

Seorang dewi dengan kecantikan yang tak terbantahkan terbang menuju ke hadapan Naruto.

"Halo petualang, selamat datang di Fabula nova crystalis. Aku adalah Dewi Althea, sang Dewi pencipta. Aku akan memperkenalkan lima perkerjaan kategori utama dengan cabang pilihan . Silahkan pilih pekerjaan yang paling kamu sukai,"

Dengan gelombang tangan kecil Althea, sebuah ilustrasi yang memperkenalkan lima perkerjaan kategori utama di hadapan Naruto.

Warrior : Swordmaster, Barbarian, Berseker, Destroyer, Shield Warrior

Clown : Rogue, Assasin, Trickster, Blade tempest

Cleric : Guardian, Crusader, Priest, Rune breaker

Wizard : Elementalist, Summoner, Necromancer, Astral mentalist

Assault : Hunter, Windwalker, Abysswalker, Sniper

Warrior khusus dalam melawan monster satu lawan satu, Clown berfokus pada kecepatan dan pembunuhan cepat, Cleric memiliki penyembuh dan pertahanan yang besar, Wizard bertuju pada output kerusakan magic, Assault tertaut output kerusakan fisik. Setiap gaya pekerjaan memiliki keunggulan mereka sendiri, menambah salah satu nilai jual utama dari Fabula nova crystalis.

Dalam kehidupan sebelumnya, Naruto memilih Cleric. Dia bahkan di kenal sebagai salah satu ahli Guardian. Naruto telah banyak memahami lika liku pekerjaan Guardian, jadi tentu saja, dia tidak akan memilih perkerjaan lain. Dia memilih kelas yang di kenal tanpa ragu – ragu.

"Pilihan perkerjaan lengkap. Silahkan tentukan nama untuk karakter anda,"

"Myth,"

Naruto memilih nama yang di pakainya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Penamaan berhasil. Apakah anda ingin menyesuaikan penampilan anda ?. Tingkat penyesuaian terbatas hingga 10%,"

Berpikir tentang hal itu sementara, Naruto memilih untuk tidak menyesuaikan penampilan karakter miliknya sebesar 10%. Dia mengubah warna bola mata, menghilangkan tanda lahir dipipi, dan mengubah tatanan rambutnya (tampilan mahiro fuwa, search google...). Dengan tampilan ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengenali Naruto jika mereka melihat karakternya. Walaupun penampilannya di game cukup setara dalam hal ketampanan dengan aslinya.

"Silahkan pilih tempat kelahiran anda,"

"Kota Whiterun, Kerajaan Naga Putih,"

Peta yang menampilkan kota milik Kerajaan Naga Putih, Kota Whiterun muncul di depan Naruto. Pembukaan Fabula nova crystalis secara global telah di akui. Untuk memberi rasa nyaman bagi ratusan juta pemain, tanah di dalam Fabula nova crystalis di buat sangat luas, berukuran dua hingga tiga kali dari ukuran bumi, dan kerajaan di dalamnya bahkan lebih banyak. Namun, area kota, pada kenyataannya menentukan di negara mana para pemain akan mulai.

Naruto tidak berencana untuk memilih kota lain, jadi dia memilih Kota Whiterun yang paling dia kenal. Whiterun City adalah kota peringkat kelima Kerajaan Naga Putih. Whiterun merupakan kota penting di selatan Kerajaan Naga Putih. Beberapa pengembang guild memilih permulaan di sana untuk menghindari konflik antara persekutuan besar.

"Kota dikonfirmasi. Pemain akan tiba di kota dalam 5 detik. Kami harap anda senang bermain di dalam Fabula nova crystalis,"

Pemandangan Naruto segera kabur saat dia di kirim pergi. Terkirim ke Kota Whiterun, bangunan – bangunan di sana cukup baik, memiliki gaya mirip abad pertengahan. Para NPC mengisi jalan-jalan yang ramai, membuat mereka merasa seolah – olah itu adalah dunia lain.

Naruto tiba di depan sebuah gereja. Penampilan barunya menyerupai seorang pastur akibat hubungannya dengan pekerjaan Cleric. Dia saat ini hanya mengenakan Leather Novice abu – abu dengan flail dan tameng, tidak menandakan mempunyai uang sama sekali.

"Aku masih berakhir di Whiterun, pada akhirnya," Naruto tersenyum samar menatap pemandangan kota kecil di hadapanya yang tidak asing. Kepercayaan diri mengalir di dalam jiwanya saat ini.

Pada saat itu, banyak pemain mulai berkeliaran di sekitar kota, berbicara dengan para NPC berharap mendapat jejak untuk mengerjakan Quest. Ada juga beberapa pemain yang keluar desa, melakukan perburuan. Masing – masing dari mereka melakukan tugas seolah – olah hidup mereka bergantung pada itu.

Naruto tidak memperhatikan pemain lain. Dengan sedikit sapuan kecil jarinya, Status panel pemain muncul di hadapannya.

Nama karakter : Myth

Pekerjaan : Cleric

Title : Tidak ada

Aliansi kerajaan : Naga Putih

Level : 0

Kharisma : 0

HP : 100 / 100

Kekuatan serangan fisik : 4

Pertahanan : 10

Kecepatan serang : 2

Kecepatan gerakan : 2

Atribut : Kekuatan 4, agility 2, daya tahan 8, kecerdasan 5, vitalitas 6

Poin atribut gratis 4

Penguasaan senjata :

Penguasaan Tameng +5 (Intermediate - meningkatkan pertahanan sebesar 5%)

Penguasaan Flail +5 (Intermediate – meningkatkan kerusakan flail sebesar 5%)

Poin penguasaan gratis : 0

Talent pekerjaan :

Cleric Talent 1 : Penguasaan yang berhubungan dengan pertahanan dan vitalitas +5

Cleric Talent 2 : Dapatkan 8 poin penguasaan gratis setiap 5 tingkat

Cleric Talent 3 : Keterampilan yang berhubungan dengan flail, staff, wand, mace, shield, meningkat sebesar 50%

Peralatan :

[Cleric Leather Robe] (Kelas perunggu)

Level 0

Pertahanan +2

Durabilitas 10/10

[Leather Shield Rookie] (Kelas perunggu)

Level 0

Pertahanan +3

Durabilitas 15/15

[Flail Rookie] (Kelas perunggu)

Level 0

Kebutuhan peralatan : kekuatan 3

Kekuatan serangan +3

Durabilitas 15/15

Di dalam tasnya, ada sepuluh potongan telur dan kantong air. Makan telur akan memulihkan 10 Hp per detik, jika meminum air akan memulihkan 10 Mp per detik, dan kedua efek itu berlangsung selama 10 detik.

Setiap Cleric dimulai dengan atribut yang sama, satu – satunya perbedaan dengan gaya pekerjaan lainnya adalah alokasi poin atribut gratis. Setiap pemain dapat memperoleh 4 poin atribut gratis dengan setiap peningkatan level. Dengan kenaikan setiap level itu, cara pemain yang berbeda dalam penggunaan poin ini akan menghasilkan gaya unik mereka sendiri.

Kekuatan meningkatkan serangan fisik di setiap serangan. Agility meningkatkan kecepatan serang dan kecepatan gerak. Daya tahan akan meningkatkan Hp dan pertahanan maksimum. Kecerdasan meningkatkan Mp dan serangan sihir. Vitalitas meningkatkan pemulihan Hp dan Mp. Setiap pemain menekankan pada atribut yang berbeda.

Sebagai Cleric milik job pertahanan dan penyembuh, kebanyakan orang akan mengutamakan Kecerdasan dan Daya tahan. Dalam kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, Dia juga membuat pilihan seperti itu. Menambahkan 2 poin ke dalam kecerdasan, dan 2 poin lainnya ke daya tahan. Itu merupakan pilihan yang selalu biasa dan umum di kalangan pemain.

Namun, Naruto tidak berencana untuk melakukannya di kehidupan ini. Tanpa ragu, Dia memilih tanda tambah (+) untuk Agility, menempatkan semua 4 atribut poin gratis ke dalamnya. Agility Naruto meningkat menjadi 8 poin, menambah kecepatan serangan dan kecepatan gerakannya berubah menjadi 6.

Metode alokasi ini merupakan hal yang sangat unik dan berbeda, bahkan pekerjaan Clown yang di kenal luas karena agility mereka yang tinggi, tidak akan pernah memikirkan alokasi seperti ini. Mereka akan memprioritaskan kekuatan terlebih dahulu, jika output serangan fisik meningkat yang berarti mereka juga akan menaiki level lebih mudah.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Untuk pekerjaan jarak dekat, Agility adalah pilihan terbaik pada tahap awal permainan Fabula nova crytalis. Hal ini sangat di rahasiakan. Dalam beberapa minggu setelah pembukaan Fabula nova crystalis. Akhirnya metode semacam ini di ketahui dan membuat para pemain jarak dekat yang tak terhitung jumlahnya tidak dapat menggunakan cara ini dan hanya mengelus dada menyesal.

Setelah menambahkan poin atribut, Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Beberapa waktu berlalu sebelum sekelompok besar lainnya di kirim ke dalam permainan ini. Simbol seperti belah ketupat milik pemain memenuhi keramaian dari pusat kota, menghalangi para NPC yang memiliki simbol belah ketupat kuning. Situasi seperti itu membuat pencarian terhadap NPC menjadi tantangan yang lebih besar.

Kemudian, komunikasi suara Naruto berbunyi, nama penelepon menunjukkan Daequan. Nama itu adalah panggilan dari Rock Lee.

"Naruto, aku memilih Summoner dan di kirim ke Falling Star Town. Dimanakah kamu berada sekarang ?,"

Sekarang Rock Lee telah memasukki Fabula nova crystalis. Dia sangat antusias, gatal untuk memulai petualangannya dengan cepat.

"Aku berada di Whiterun Town, tidak terlalu jauh dari Falling Star Town. Aku akan membantumu naik level, jadi datanglah kemari,"

"Naruto, kamu pasti gila. Apakah kamu tau seberapa jauh Falling Star Town dari Kota Whiterun ?. Peta mengatakan bahwa butuh enam jam perjalanan untuk sampai di sana. Aku pasti akan tertinggal beberapa level dengan para pemain lain jika aku melakukan perjalanan ke sana. Kita harus menaikkan level secara individu dan bertemu di kota musim semi setelah mencapai level 10,". Rock Lee berkata dengan menahan amarah. Dia di minta untuk membuang waktu enam jam yang berharga ?. Bahkan jika dia di pukuli hingga mati tetap saja tak akan pernah dia lakukan.

"Jangan khawatir, sebaiknya kamu datang saja. Kamu akan mendapatkan kembali waktumu yang berharga dengan sangat cepat. Percayalah padaku," Naruto berkata dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi.

Ketika Rock Lee mendengar nada percaya diri itu, dia bertanya dengan penuh semangat, "Naruto, mungkinkah anda memiliki informasi Beta Tester ?,"

Fabula nova crystalis telah mengundang beberapa orang untuk menguji permainan sebelum di buka dan orang – orang ini di sebut Beta Tester. Penguji Beta ini bisa mendapatkan informasi pertama dalam Fabula nova crystalis, meskipun perubahan akan di lakukan untuk permainan. Penguji Beta pasti akan tahu lebih banyak dari pemain biasa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?. Lebih baik segera kemari," Naruto menjawab dengan nada misterius, tertawa.

Mendengar kata – kata Naruto. Rock Lee tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki informasi yang dapat di percaya, dan dia tidak merasakan senang lebih dari ini, dia mengatakan,"Ok, tunggu aku Naruto. Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang juga,"

Mengakhiri panggilan Rock Lee, Naruto berjalan menuju gang gelap kecil di sudut kota. Ada ratusan NPC di Whiterun Town. Namun, NPC yang memberikan Quest hanya berjumlah puluhan, sementara Hidden Quest berjumlah lima, dan Unique Quest hanya berjumlah satu. Quest unik ini tidak akan tersedia lagi jika telah di selesaikan oleh pemain.

Unique Quest di Kota Whiterun di temukan setelah dua bulan pembukaan Fabula nova crystalis. Itu menyebabkan sensasi di seluruh Kota Whiterun terakhir kali. Akibat quest itu unik, pemain yang beruntung mendapatkannya, mengungkapkan sebuah metode untuk mendapatkan Quest unik itu. Banyak pemain merasa iri. Sial bagi mereka. Quest tidak lagi tersedia, bahkan jika mereka ingin melakukannya.

Tentu saja, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Quest ini hilang begitu saja dalam kehidupan ini. Naruto tiba di gang gelap yang di penuhi para pengemis dengan pakaian compang – camping. Para pengemis itu seperti serigala yang kelaparan melihat Naruto mendekat. Para pengemis itu dengan cepat mengelilinginya dan meminta makanan.

Pernah ada pemain yang memberi banyak makanan kepada pengemis ini. Pengemis akan meminta barang – barang dan setelah merasa terisi, pengemis itu akan meminta barang – barang yang lebih mahal. Pemain itu telah menyetujui permintaan mereka, secara berurutan memenuhi lebih dari sepuluh keinginan. Sayangnya, para pengemis tidak memberikan balasan sama sekali, menyebabkan pemain itu marah dan menjadi lelucon bagi para pemain lain.

"Enyah !,"

Naruto berteriak saat dia mengeluarkan senjata Flail dan Tameng kelas perunggu miliknya, menyebabkan para pengemis itu tak berdaya dan segera bersembunyi. Naruto berjalan ke arah sudut setelah para pengemis bubar. Dia menemukan seorang pria paruh baya gelandangan tergeletak di sana. Tidak ada banyak perbedaan antara pria dan pengemis lainnya, tetapi jika ingin membedakan. Pria itu akan menjadi satu satunya eksistensi yang pantang menyerah, karena tidak memohon untuk meminta makanan.

"Apakah anda butuh bantuan, Tuan ?," Naruto secara formal bertanya pada pria itu.

"Bisakah kamu memberiku makanan ?. Sudah lima hari sejak aku terakhir kali mengisi perut," Pengemis pria itu menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum samar, dengan serius mengatakan,"Sayangnya, Tuan. Aku tidak bisa menyetujui keinginanmu,"

Orang normal mungkin akan memutuskan hati nurani mereka dalam amarah jika mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Namun, pengemis ini hanya mendesah, tidak lagi mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Namun, jika anda bersedia membayar dengan harga yang sesuai, saya bisa memberi anda makanan yang di butuhkan," Naruto berkata dengan senyum misterius.

Pengemis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto. Mata miliknya membawa sedikit kewaspadaan ketika dia berkata, "Jika saya punya uang, saya pasti akan bersedia membayar biaya ini, tetapi saat ini saya tidak memiliki apa – apa. Meskipun, jika anda bersedia membantu saya, saya akan membayar anda dengan harga yang cukup sebanding, Apakah anda bersedia membantu saya ?,"

"Bolehkah saya bertanya apa yang anda ingin saya lakukan ?," Naruto bertanya.

"Pengemis itu berkata dengan serius, "Tolong bantu saya membunuh Walikota Whiterun Town, Benjamin,"

Meskipun Whiterun Town hanyalah sebuah kota kecil. Walikota masihlah berlevel 15 Elite. Ada juga para penjaga kota yang berlevel 25 di sisinya. Selain itu, membunuh NPC akan menyebabkan pemain tertangkap. Membunuh Walikota tanpa diragukan lagi, sebuah tindakan gila dan tidak ada pemain yang percaya bahwa ini adalah Quest, karena ini tidak berbeda dengan pemain bodoh yang mencari jalur kematiannya. Tidak ada yang setuju dengan permintaan terkutuk seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji padamu," Naruto tanpa ragu setuju tersenyum.

System : Unique Quest "Harlord Request" di terima.

Detail Quest : Bunuh Benjamin, Walikota Whiterun Town dan bawa [Mayor's Insignia] kembali ke Harlord. Pemain tidak boleh melebihi level 10.

Naruto berbalik dan menuju ke Town Hall, tempat di mana Walikota tinggal setelah menerima Quest.

 **TBC**

Chapter 2 telah uptade.

Author di sini akan menjawab para pertanyaan reader di kolom review, perhatikaan baik – baik.

 **Pain Overture** : Makasih udah mau mampir review bro, kemungkinan soal pair Naruto masih buntu. Masih nuntut alur cerita :v, soalnya yang di LN juga gak ada pairnya juga bro, tapi nanti author kasih tenang aja. Gimana kalau voting aja ? bagus gak tuh ?

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy** : Makasih udah mau review, jangan bosan – bosan mampir ke sini ya bro :)

 **Haikal-San** : Makasih udah mau sempetin review bro, author sangat mengapresiasikan hal itu. Memang benar, pada akhir bagian chap 1 itu saya skip. Soal pair ada di penjalasan reviewnya **Pain Overture**. Kalau word perpanjangin kira – kira author bisa. Cuman uptade pasti ngaret :v. Kalau nulis 2 – 3k mungkin sekitar 2 ampe 3 hari bakal up. Lebih dari itu author up mungkin 4 – 5 hari setelahnya. Capek bro nulis plus mikirnya wkwkwkwk. Walaupun ngikutin alur LN tetap aja bakalan ada yang harus di rubah biar gak sama :v. Itu berat tambahan juga mikirin kehidupan nyata.

 **Asuka Ryu** : Makasih buat sarannya bro, emang ada kata – kata yang seperti google translate :v, tapi itu Cuma kata kiasan. Contoh, Mata Naruto melintas dengan keyakinan dan resolusi ( **Chapter 1** ). Maksud melintas disini itu bukan makna melintas yang sebenarnya, tapi seperti Mata Naruto di penuhi dengan keyakinan dan resolusi. Yah, semacam itu. Soal penempatan tanda baca, kesalahan Author kumat lagi wkwkwk. Nanti akan aku memperbaiki perlahan. Emang itu yang paling berat. Mungkin itu aja sih. Btw salken juga bro. Author benar – benar respect sama kamu bro.

 **Penikmat** : Siap, tapi gak janji bro. Makasih udah review.

 **Guest** : Makasih buat review bro. Soal penjelasan udah author jelaskan di balasannya **Asuka Ryu**.

 **Missing Person** : Nah ini nih, Review yang sangat berarti. Makasih banyak bro atas sarannya. Dapet respect dariku. Kata saya udah author ganti dengan aku, dan anda di ganti dengan kamu. Biar gak formal hehehe :v. Btw saya juga lumayan suka ama cerita virtual, apalagi game. Cukup menghibur bagi saya selaku gamer :v.

 **Guest** : Makasih bro sarannya. Dapet respect juga nih dariku. Saya pasti bakalan uptade terus fic – fic yang lama, tapi gak janji soalnya kalau mau uptade tergantung mood :v ama kehidupan nyata. Kalau buat hapus. Udah aku lakuin waktu lampau :v. Author pensi sementara alias vakum waktu itu. Jadi fic cuman sisa 1 :v. Padahal dulu ada 3 :v. Zaman 2016 – 2017 cielah :v. Udah gitu aja.

 **Rihan Pendragon** : Judulnya udah di sebutin **Queen 73**. Kalau mau tau alurnya baca aja, tapi nanti pasti bakalan ada perbedaan ama cerita ini. Dari pilih jobnya si dobe juga udah jelas beda. Btw makasih juga udah review.

 **Hariz** : keknya author tau judul tuh anime, tapi belum pernah nonton wkwkkw. Emangnya sama kayak itu kah ?. Masalahnya LNnya buat alur cerita fic ini aja dari china bro penulisnya :v. Mungkin ada sedikit persamaan tapi yang jelas bakal beda.

 **Queen73** : Seratus buat kamu. Memang benar author ambil ceritanya dari situ. Tetap saja bakal ada perubahan disini. Btw penggemar LN itu juga gak ?. Makasih udah mau review bro.

 **Swagery** : Thanks bro. Makasih udah review.

 **Guest 1212** : Makasih bro. Saran dari anda begitu membantu jalannya cerita ini. Dapat respect dari saya. Intinya udah author jelasin di balasannya **Missing Person**. Mungkin segitu aja.

 **Portgas D Ali** : Siap bro, ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih udah mau review bro

 **Ryoko** : Makasih udah mau mampir review bro. Bahasanya udah di perbaiki kok. Udah liat Chapter 2 ada perbedaan kan :v.

 **Falz** : Makasih udah mau mampir review bro. Soal tertarik atau gak. Semua itu pilihan para pembaca. Author gak bisa memaksakan. Nulis ini fic aja gak di bayar juga wkwkwk. Jadi ya kembali ke pembaca pada suka fic author atau gak.

Mungkin itu saja dan untuk penulisan kalau ada Typo dan kesalahan, beritahu author lewat kolom review kawan.

Sekian penjelasan singkat dari Author.

 **Jangan lupa dukungan, review, dan follownya kawan !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sedikit informasi penting, dialog Naruto dalam game akan menggunakan nickname, khusus dialog saja ingat. Jika di kehidupan nyata tetap akan memakai nama asli. Seperti contoh dalam game, "Myth, aku akan ke sana," nickname Myth adalah nama Naruto dalam game. Sebaliknya Daequan adalah nama Rock Lee di game.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju balai kota, penuh sesak akan para pemain. Jalanan yang tidak cukup luas di padati dengan para pemain itu, menyebabkan keramaian yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mereka berbicara dengan NPC, mengambil kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Quest. Adegan semacam itu memberi seseorang semangat untuk segera tiba di pasar.

Sayangnya, itu bukan tugas yang mudah mendapatkan Quest di Fabula nova crystalis. Alasan utamanya adalah NPC memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi, memberi mereka kemampuan untuk mengadakan percakapan satu sama lain dengan cermat. Selain itu, pemain harus mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang mereka katakan, jika tidak mereka akan di abaikan oleh NPC itu.

Para pemain bersaing demi mendapat sebuah Quest, tapi untuk Quest normal yang mudah di lakukan saja benar – benar sulit di temukan. Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit sejak Fabula nova crystalis di mulai. Belum ada satupun pemain dalam Whiterun Town untuk menerima Quest normal.

Sebagai perbandingan, Keuntungan Naruto menjadi orang yang telah bereinkarnasi ke masa lalu benar – benar hebat. Tidak hanya dia menerima Quest, Quest yang di terimanya itu adalah Unique Quest, meskipun Quest itu juga sedikit terkutuk dalam segi pencapaiannya. Namun, hadiah Quest unik sangatlah luar biasa. Bahkan pemain ahli top sekalipun yang telah memainkan Fabula nova crystalis selama sebulan masih akan tergiur akan hadiah dari Quest unik ini.

Sebagai orang yang telah bereinkarnasi juga, Naruto memiliki pengalaman memimpin ribuan orang saat dia berada di bawah naungan Nighthunter. Mereka bahkan telah membangun sepuluh kota. Jumlah informasi tentang Fabula nova crystalis yang berada di pemikirannya saat ini jauh melampaui informasi pemain rata – rata. Itu terutama sampai pada strategi dalam menghasilkan uang dan menaikkan level. Pemikiran semacam inilah yang harus di miliki sebuah guild dengan ribuan untuk tetap tumbuh dengan stabil dan penuh akan sumber daya.

Sekarang dia telah bereinkarnasi dan bermain Fabula nova crystalis sekali lagi. Naruto ingin menggunakan informasi sebelum dia bereinkarnasi dari masa lalu untuk mengumpulkan sejumlah besar keuntungan. Itu semua untuk membangun masa depannya menjadi lebih baik. Jadi tentu saja, dia tidak akan meniru pemain rata – rata, membuang – buang waktu di jalanan hanya untuk memperebutkan satu Quest normal. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak akan meniru para pemain ahli, menggunakan teknik mematikan mereka untuk memburu monster di alam liar, karena pada saat seperti ini, mungkin ada lebih banyak pemain daripada monster di alam liar.

Apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan adalah menghindari para pemain ini, memilih untuk menyelesaikan Quest unik yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan tak masuk akal. Namun, untuk menyelesaikan Quest ini membutuhkan uang, sesuatu yang Naruto tidak memilikinya sekarang.

Setiap pemain akan menerima 10 koin perunggu di awal permainan. Meskipun itu tidak cukup untuk membeli hanya sekedar peralatan ataupun senjata. Pilihan lain membeli Potion Hp atau Mp tidak menjadi masalah.

Ketika Naruto tiba di depan balai kota bertingkat tiga. Dia bertemu dengan antrian panjang ratusan pemain yang menunggu walikota. Terlepas dari semua itu, kepala desa atau walikota tidak di ragukan lagi merupakan salah satu target untuk menerima Quest. Tentu saja, tidak ada pemain yang membiarkan kesempatan ini pergi.

"Hei pendatang baru, mengantrilah jika kamu tidak ingin menimbulkan kemarahan para massa," Dari dalam antrian, seorang pemain pria yang sederhana dan jujur memandang Naruto. Pemain itu mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke arah belakang barisan antrian.

"Aku disini bukan untuk menerima Quest," Kata Naruto acuh dan tak peduli terhadap barisan panjang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Dibandingkan dengan lokasi lain. Tempat ini memiliki sumber daya yang sangat luar biasa, meskipun akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima Quest, itu jauh lebih baik daripada beberapa pemain yang tidak dapat menerima Quest sama sekali.

Pemain pria itu dengan hati – hati menatap Naruto, Semua orang dengan panik mencoba untuk mencari Quest sekarang, tapi seseorang yang berada di hadapannya kini tidak tertarik pada sebuah Quest. Lelucon macam apa itu ?.

"Sejujurnya aku ke sini bukan untuk menerima Quest," Naruto memandang pemain pria itu. Melihat bagaimana tatapan permusuhan di layangkan pemain itu dan bagaimana dia berpikir jika Naruto ingin melompati antrean. Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum,"Namun, aku menyarankanmu untuk menerima Quest di tempat lain. Kamu hanya akan sia – sia menunggu disini,"

"Memangnya kenapa ?. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang keluar setelah menerima Quest," Setelah menentukan bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki niatan untuk melompati antrean, pemain pria itu menghela nafas lega. Dia sudah berada di antrean lebih dari sepuluh menit. Sekarang, dia pasti tidak ingin orang lain memotong antrean yang di milikinya. Namun, mendengar nada tegas Naruto membuatnya penasaran.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, tetapo tidak menjelaskan secara terperinci. Sebaliknya, dia mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Karena kamu bukan orang jahat, aku akan memberitahu sebuah petunjuk menuju jalan yang lebih cerah. Bunuh monster di ladang. Kamu akan memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik daripada tetap di tempat ini,"

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Ada terlalu banyak monster di alam liar dan aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan orang – orang itu. Tempat ini masih lebih baik," Pemain pria itu mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia bukan idiot. Pada saat ini, pasti ada gelombang orang – orang di alam liar. Dengan bermodalkan tekad dan keahliannya, dia mungkin tidak bisa merebut dan membunuh monster – monster itu. Lebih baik baginya untuk tinggal di sini.

"Itu karena kamu pergi ke tempat yang salah. Jika kamu pergi ke suatu tempat dengan beberapa monster, tentu saja, tidak akan ada orang yang bersaing denganmu. Di bandingkan dengan area yang di penuhi dengan banyak pemain dan monster. Lebih baik memikirkan efisiensi dalam menaikkan level. Tidak hanya itu, respawn monster itu sungguh lambat. Jadi satu orang masihlah mudah untuk menanganinya," Kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Apakah benar ada tempat seperti itu ?,"

Pemain pria itu begitu bersemangat setelah mendengar Naruto. Dia sangat tertarik dengan lokasi perburuan semacam itu. Dia masih harus menunggu lebih dari satu jam untuk menerima Quest dan hadiah yang di dapatnya hanya berupa Exp dan sedikit uang. Jika dia bisa menggiling monster selama satu jam tanpa hambatan, Exp yang bisa di dapatnya akan jauh melampaui itu dari Quest.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku akan memberimu harga istimewa 20 perunggu jika kamu ingin pergi ke lokasi itu. Jangan menyebut Exp, setelah berburu selama sehari. Bahan yang bisa anda dapatkan bisa memberimu lebih dari 40 perunggu. Jika kamu beruntung, kamu bisa membuat lebih banyak lagi jika ada peralatan yang jatuh," Naruto berjalan mendekati pemain pria itu, berbisik di telinganya.

"Kamu tidak berniat menipuku, kan ?," Pemain pria itu menatap Naruto dengan ragu – ragu. Jika ada lokasi yang berharga, dia pasti akan melampaui pemain lain dengan cepat, tetapi 20 perunggu bukan jumlah yang kecil. Monster – monster di Fabula nova crystalis jarang sekali menjatuhkan uang atau peralatan, jadi koin perunggu sangatlah berharga.

"Jika kamu tidak mempercayaiku, kamu dapat membayar 10 perunggu terlebih dahulu. Kamu akan tahu hanya dari mencoba setelah kamu benar – benar sampai di lokasi itu. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku melihat kamu adalah orang yang baik. Lupakan saja, jika kamu tidak mempercayaiku," Naruto berbalik dan pergi setelah mengatakan bisnis kecilnya.

Naruto tidak akan melakukan ini jika dia tidak kekurangan uang. Paling buruk, dia hanya akan menggunakan beberapa metode lain untuk mendapatkan uang. Hanya beberapa langkah setelah berjalan, Naruto di hentikan oleh pemain pria itu.

"Pemain ahli, tunggu sebentar. Mari kita bicarakan tentang itu. Bukankah itu hanya jaminan 10 perunggu ?. Ini ambillah. Aku percaya bahwa seorang ahli sepertimu tidak akan menipuku," Pemain pria itu mengungkapkan senyum jujur, dengan serius memperdagangkan uang miliknya kepada Naruto.

"Melihat keterampilanmu, aku akan memberimu sebuah lokasi yang bagus. Meskipun tempat ini sedikit jauh, hanya ada level 0 Green Gnome. Dia memiliki pertahanan yang rendah dan laju respawn yang cukup cepat. Peluang juga lebih besar dalam mencari uang. Destroyer akan hebat dalam perburuan di sana," Naruto memberi pemain itu lokasi pemburuan yang telah di sepakati setelah menerima sepuluh perunggu.

Pemain pria itu merasa lega ketika dia menyadari betapa akrabnya Naruto dengan monster liar, bahkan jumlah uang yang jatuh pun di ketahuinya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan seberuntung ini, karena bertemu dengan seorang ahli dalam Fabula nova crystalis, dan bukan sembarang ahli biasa. Naruto mungkin juga seorang Beta Tester. Pemain itu menjadi lebih bersemangat memikirkan kemungkinan saat ini.

"Pemain ahli, apakah kamu tahu lokasi yang menjatuhkan buku – buku keterampilan untuk Destroyer ?. Sangat sulit melawan monster hanya dengan satu skill," Pemain pria itu lebih menghormati Naruto sekarang, bahkan memperlakukannya layaknya atasan.

"Tidak apa – apa jika kamu ingin tahu, tapi itu akan membutuhkan 2 perak," Naruto tersenyum. Siapa yang akan memberikan informasi tersebut gratis ?. Naruto tidak akan mau kecuali uang terlibat di dalamnya.

Pemain itu memucat ketika dia mendengar harga yang di tawarkan Naruto. Dua perak menyamai 200 perunggu. Bahkan guild besar pun tidak memiliki banyak uang saat ini.

"Begini, mari kita tambahkan pertemanan satu sama lain. Aku InYourDream akan menghubungimu lagi setelah aku mendapatkan cukup banyak uang," Pemain pria itu mengirim Naruto permintaan pertemanan.

"Baiklah," Naruto menerima permintaan InYourDream.

"Aku akan pergi untuk berburu, Pemain ahli. Aku akan mengirimkan 10 tembaga lain setelah aku cukup menabung uang," InYourDream dengan perasaan bahagia pergi berpisah dengan Naruto, meninggalkan antrean panjang dan berlari menuju lokasi perburuan. Sekarang Naruto punya sedikit uang, dia berjalan menuju salah satu kedai buah di balai kota.

"Tuan, berapa harga untuk tomat – tomat ini ?," Tanya Naruto mengambil sebuah tomat merah matang.

Baik buah dan sayuran dapat membantu memulihkan Hp dan Mp pemain. Rasa buah dan sayuran juga sangat lezat. Satu – satunya kekurangan adalah tingkat pemulihannya yang amat buruk. Dalam keadaan normal, para pemain tidak akan membelinya sama sekali, menghindari perilaku boros dimana mata uang masih dalam kelangkaan.

"2 perunggu masing – masing,"

"Beri aku sepuluh tomat – tomat itu,"

Naruto membayar 20 perunggu. Dia berjalan ke balai kota setelah menerima 10 tomat.

"Hai pendatang baru, antrilah. Tidak bisakah kamu melihat orang lain mengantre juga ?,"

"Halo Cleric di sana, apa yang coba kamu lakukan ?. Apakah anda tahu berapa banyak orang yang mengantre di belakang ?,"

Para pemain di antrian menjadi marah dan mulai mengkritik ketika mereka melihat Naruto memotong antrean, berjalan langsung ke arah walikota. Mereka sudah lama ingin membunuh Naruto, jika saja bukan karena fakta bahwa mereka bisa di penjara bila membunuh pemain lain di dalam kota.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar – benar ke sini bukan untuk menerima Quest. Aku di sini hanya ingin melihatnya," Naruto tersenyum misterius kepada para pemain. Dia berbalik untuk melihat ke arah walikota yang cukup gemuk, Benjamin.

[Benjamin] (Elite, ramah)

Level 15

Hp 2500/2500

Mp 1500/1500

Tidak ada pemain yang bisa mengalahkannya pada tahap awal pembukaan Fabula nova crystalis. Itu sangat mustahil, bahkan dengan sebuah party. Selanjutnya, Naruto mengambil tomat matang dan merah, mengambil gigitan pertama dari tomat itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan ?,"

"Sialan, dia sebenarnya makan tomat. Masing – masing tomat itu memiliki biaya 2 perunggu. Kemewahan yang seperti itu sangatlah jarang,"

Pemain lain tidak bisa memahami apa yang Naruto coba lakukan. Dengan datang ke balai kota untuk makan tomat. Apakah dia mencoba untuk pamer akan kekayaan yang dia punyai ?.

Naruto tiba – tiba melemparkan tomat itu ke wajah walikota Benjamin. Tomat secara akurat mendarat tepat di wajah Benjamin, menyebarkan cairan merah terang ke seluruh wajah.

Sistem : Kharisma Anda terhadap Benjamin berkurang sebanyak 100 poin. Tidak puas, Naruto mengeluarkan tomat lainnya dari dalam tas, melemparnya ke Benjamin.

"Munafik !, Berlemak !, Walikota Baj*ng*n :v !, kamu tidak cocok jika menjadi walikota,"

Naruto terus memaki sembari melemparinya dengan tomat. Kharisma terhadap Benjamin terus menurun. Tubuh Benjamin berubah menjadi merah karena isian tomat itu terus mengalir di antara tubuhnya. Dengan ekspresi marahnya Benjamin, itu menciptakan pemandangan yang sangat lucu.

Namun, tidak ada orang di dalam balai kota yang tertawa, masih sangat tenang. Semua pemain yang melihat hal itu menjadi tercengang dan bingung dengan tindakan Naruto.

Setelah dua puluh menit sejak pembukaan Fabula nova crystalis, ada seorang pemain yang berani menyerang NPC dan NPC itu bahkan bukan sembarangan. Dia menyerang pimpinan kota, bos dari area permulaan.

Orang ini gila !, apakah dia tidak takut di penjara dan di bunuh setelahnya ?. Apakah dia tidak lagi ingin tinggal di Whiterun Town ?. Bahkan membalaskan dendammu kepada salah satu penghuni Fabula nova crystalis seharusnya tidak dilakukan dengan cara seperti itu.

Tepat ketika para pemain lain mengharapkan penjaga kota untuk menahan Naruto atau menunggu walikota untuk membunuh Naruto dalam kemurkaannya, tidak ada satu pun dari hal – hal ini terjadi.

Tidak ada pemain yang tahu bahwa menghina NPC tidak di anggap sebagai serangan. Oleh karenanya, para penjaga kota sekalipun tidak menyerang Naruto. Tindakan Naruto hanya akan membuat NPC itu membencinya sampai ke dalam ingatan dan Naruto tidak bisa meminta sebuah Quest lagi dari NPC itu.

Saat tomat terakhir mendarat tepat di wajah Benjamin, Kharisma Naruto terhadap Benjamin turun ke angka nol. Tanda belah ketupat kuning di atas Benjamin berubah menjadi merah dan Levelnya menjadi tanda tanya.

"Dasar bocah bi*d*b !. Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka,"

Benjamin meraung keras saat dia bergegas ke arah naruto. Suara pertempuran bergema di seluruh balai kota. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Benjamin langsung tiba di depan Naruto, melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arahnya.

Para pemain lain saat ini menontong bertandingan antara walikota Benjamin dan Naruto dengan semangat, mengambil kesempatan untuk mengukur kekuatan walikota Whiterun Town.

Benjamin adalah level 15 Elite, dan satu tamparan darinya sudah cukup untuk membuat pemain pada tahap ini mati. Namun, Naruto benar – benar memiliki nyali untuk menguji kesabaran walikota. Tidak seorang pun di seluruh kota Whiterun bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang. Dia akan di penjara sampai menunggu kematiannya atau di usir dari Whiterun Town.

Namun, lagi – lagi sikap Naruto mengejutkan pemain lain. Apakah dia sudah siap untuk mati ?. Ketika Benjamin hendak memukul Naruto, secara reflek, Naruto menghindari serangan itu. Seperti seorang ahli guardian, Naruto segera mengangkat tamengnya. Berusaha untuk menahan serang yang di lancarkan Benjamin.

Peng !

Tinju Benjamin mendarat di Tameng kulit Naruto, membuat Naruto terbang. Saat Naruto hendak jatuh, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, bersalto dan mendarat dengan stabil di tanah. Namun, Hpnya langsung berkurang 80%, dan tameng kulitnya bergetar tak terkendali. Daya tahan tameng kulit itu bahkan berkurang sebanyak 2 poin. Senjata tidak akan berguna lagi setelah daya tahannya menurun hingga menjadi 0.

Semua pemain menarik napas tercekat. Melihat pengacau seperti Naruto, mereka awalnya menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang pemula belaka. Namun, setelah penampilan Naruto baru – baru ini, siapa pun pasti akan mengatakan dia adalah orang yang sangat ahli. Bahkan jika Benjamin memiliki kerusakan fisik yang rendah sebagai Wizard, sebagai level 15 Elite. Dia masih bisa membunuh salah satu pemain saat ini dalam satu serangannya. Walau begitu, Naruto masih hidup. Dia telah menggunakan senjatanya untuk memblokir serangan, mengurangi kerusakan seminimal mungkin.

Dia jelas seorang Wizard, namun kekuatan dan kecepatannya benar – benar mengejutkan," Naruto diam – diam kagum ketika dia melihat Tameng yang bergetar pelan dalam genggamannya. Untungnya, dia telah menambahkan semua poinnya ke Agility, meningkatkan kecepatan geraknya menjadi 4. Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah mati sekarang, harus memulai Quest dari awal lagi.

"Mati kau, bocah anj*ng :v,"

Setelah gagal dengan serangan pertamanya, Benjamin semakin marah. Tiba – tiba, pakaiannya tercabik – cabik, memperlihatkan tubuh tertutup bulu hitam pekat. Saat ini, Benjamin telah berubah seutuhnya menjadi Werewolf dengan taringnya yang tajam.

Setiap pemain terkejut melihat keadaan seperti ini. Mereka tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa walikota adalah Werewolf yang jahat. Benjamin tiba di belakang Naruto dalam sekejap, mengangkat cakarnya yang berwarna hitam pekat dan menebasnya ke punggung Naruto.

Namun, Naruto mengungkapkan seringai dingin, meskipun dia hanya memiliki 20 Hp tersisa. Cakar Benjamin tiba – tiba berhenti. Cakat itu hanya beberapa sentimeter dari punggung Naruto. Sayangnya, Benjamin di pukul dengan skill [Stunning Edge] oleh penjaga kota level 25 terlebih dahulu, memasukki kondisi stun selama 3 detik.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk segera berpindah. Ketika Benjamin hendak menyerang Naruto setelah efek stun berakhir. Dia di pukul lagi oleh penjaga yang lain. Kedua penjaga itu level 25 warrior. Meskipun keduanya buka Elite, kerusakan yang mereka lakukan relatif tinggi. [Stunning Edge] contohnya, di tambah dengan serangan normal, dengan cepat mengambil 400 Hp dari Benjamin. Dua penjaga itu mengambil total 800 Hp, menyebabkan Hp Benjamin jatuh ke angka 1700 dalam sekejap.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari para pengawal, kekuatan serangan mereka sangat tinggi," Naruto tertawa saat melihat keadaan mengenaskan Benjamin.

Penjaga adalah pelindung kota. Mereka mengkhususkan diri untuk melindungi penduduk kota dan melawan invasi terhadap makhluk jahat. Bahkan, walikota yang telah berubah menjadi Werewolf, bukti dia bukan manusia, tetapi seorang makhluk jahat. Para penjaga tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, membunuhnya seolah – seolah dia bukan walikota dan merupakan monster di alam liar.

Di awal Quest, kondisi permintaan Harlord tampak tidak masuk angkal. Namun kenyataanya, pemain hanya perlu menyerang walikota secara aktif, setelah itu selamat dari serangan pertama walikota. Jika sudah, para pengawal akan menangani sisanya.

Dalam kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, alasan Quest unik ini dapat mengejutkan seluruh Whiterun Town, karena walikota adalah seorang mata – mata untuk makhluk jahat di alam liar. Quest ini telah memungkinkan pemain untuk memiliki pemikiran baru terhadap Fabula nova crystalis, bahwa NPC tidak sepenuhnya dapat di percaya, karena mungkin saja mereka adalah salah satu makhluk jahat yang menyamar.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pemain yang menyelesaikan Quest telah mengejutkan semua orang dengan metodenya yang memancing amarah walikota terlebih dahulu. Pemain itu memeras otaknya untuk menyelesaikan Quest, dan tentu saja, dia ingin memamerkan usahanya dengan mengungkapkan strateginya. Sekarang, hal seperti itu di manfaatkan oleh Naruto.

Dengan demikian, Benjamin terus di serang oleh kedua penjaga kota. Walaupun terus di serang seperti itu, target Benjamin tidak pernah beralih dari Naruto. Dia terus menerus ingin membunuh Naruto, tapi sayang baginya, kedua penjaga itu terus menempel dan melancarkan serangannya terhadap Benjamin, membuat Naruto berhasil lolos dari kematian.

Hp Benjamin yang memiliki 2500 Hp hampir habis. Ketika para pemain lain melihat Benjamin yang mulai sekarat, banyak dari mereka mulai panik untuk mendapatkan jarahan peralatan yang jatuh dari Benjamin. Secara umum, Benjamin adalah seorang walikota sebelumnya, jika dia mati pasti akan menjatuhkan beberapa item hebat.

Menyembunyikan diri dari khalayak umum, Naruto tersenyum jijik terhadap pemikiran mereka. Meskipun walikota menjadi salah satu makhluk jahat. Tetap saja, ini hanyalah bagian dari Quest unik. Di mata para pemain lain, walikota bagi mereka tetap dalam keadaan ramah. Tidak mungkin jika mereka menyerang walikota.

Ketika Hp Benjamin memiliki 100 Hp tersisa, semua pemain pemula mulai bergerak. Semua pemain pemulai itu bergegas secara bersamaan menuju ke arah Benjamin. Mereka semua ingin memberikan serangan terakhir, merebut barang – barang yang jatuh.

Melihat bahwa Benjamin kurang dari satu pukulan untuk mengakhirinya, Naruto juga berlari menuju ke arahnya untuk mengambil [Mayor's Insignia]. Sayangnya, Benjamin tetap mati di bawah serangan penjaga kota pada akhirnya. Tidak ada satu pun dari pemain mampu menyerang Benjamin. Meskipun Naruto bisa menyerang, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Setelah walikota Benjamin lenyap, dia segera mengambil [Mayor's Insignia] dan menghilang dari kerumunan.

"Sialan, sistem sepertinya di sadap !. Mengapa saya tidak bisa menyerang walikota ?,"

"Saya juga ingin mengeluh. Mengapa walikota tidak menjatuhkan apa pun setelah kematian ?,"

Para pemain pemula itu mengeluh dengan kesal. Seorang level 15 Elite mati tepat di hadapan mereka, namun mereka tidak dapat menerima satu keuntungan sama sekali, jelas mereka tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Bodoh, apakah kalian tidak tahu bahwa kalian masih memiliki hubungan yang cukup bersahabat dengan NPC itu ?. Pemain tidak dapat menyerang NPC dengan hubungan yang bersahabat. Jika kalian bahkan tidak tahu pengetahuan umum seperti ini, mengapa kalian harus bersusah payah bermain Fabula nova crystalis ?,"

Setelah mengejek para pemula, para pemain yang cukup kompeten dan ahli mencari jejak keberadaan Naruto saat ini. Seorang pemain yang bisa membunuh walikota dengan cara seperti itu pastilah seorang ahli. Namun, tidak satu pun dari mereka mengenali Naruto. Bahkan mereka juga tidak mengetahui namanya. Mereka hanya bisa menyesal dalam diam.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Author Uptade kilat boy !

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini wkwkwk :v

Langsung saja, author akan menjawab pertanyaan review kalian seperti chapter sebelumnya.

 **Silent rider** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Buat penjelasan perpanjangan word. Bisa baca ulang di pembalasan review pada **Chapter 2** bagiannya **Haikal-san**. Di situ penjelasan author mengenai word yang bisa di tambah atau gak :)

 **Dark-Night-404** : Masih cukup lama, nanti setelah Naruto level 20 keatas, mungkin chapter 7 ke atas kali ya ? Buat nama guildnya ada saran gak ? Nanti bakal author masukin ke cerita kalo bagus namnya. Btw makasih udah review bro.

 **Kazumine** : Bukan pro beater sih bro :). Naruto disini kan seorang yang bereinkarnasi dari masa depan dan kembali ke masa 10 tahun lalu. Jadi pengalaman sepuluh tahun dalam game itu yang membuat dia berasa Overpower :v. Informasi game Naruto udah khatam apalagi di bandingin pemain bahkan beta tester di masa dia bereinkarnasi sekarang. Pasti jauh lah. Tapi itu yang bikin author lumayan suka ama ceritanya, Opnya masih ada alasannya. Gak tiba – tiba Op gitu aja. Btw makasih udah review ya bro.

 **Portgas D Ali** : Ini udah lanjut kok, makasih udah review juga bro

 **Pikadut** : Siap, tapi gak janji juga sih wkwkwkwk. Makasih udah review bro

 **Mr. Newbie** : Bukan beta tester sih bro lebih tepatnya seorang reinkarnasi dari masa depan. Penjelasan lebih lanjut baca balasan reviewnya **Kazumine**. Makasih juga udah review bro

 **Haikal-san** : Makasih banyak nih bro. Saya selaku author juga berdoa semoga anda sehat selalu bro. Seperti yang udah author bilang kemarin yah gitu deh. Jangan terlalu maksa juga wehehehe. Pair bakal ada, tapi gak model yang Naruto Op entar banyak wanita yang deket seperti itu bro. Aneh aja kesannya :v. Yang kuatlah yang menang. Kek berasa hukum rimba awkwkwkwk :v. Nanti ada bumbu – bumbu romance dikit lah plus alur ceritanya sendiri. Btw ada saran buat pair gak ? dari anime, novel, film, apapun itu boleh dah. Asal cukup menarik di mata author :). Mungkin gitu aja. Respect to you, bro

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy** : Ini udah lanjut kok, makasih udah review juga bro

 **AbigailWilliam** : Siap bro, review yang bagus nih. Dapet apresiasi dari author bro. Soal ini yang cukup susah sih, tapi author masih berusaha buat alur sendiri. Susahnya sih di idenya, banyak ide yang ingin author gunakan udah ada di LN RSSG. Nanti author cari referensi lain di game maupun LN lain. Untuk agan sendiri ada saran gak ? Naruto kepinginnya bakal gimana ? Mungkin itu aja sih. Makasih bro buat masukannya. Cukup berarti juga. Btw namanya Lonely Snow di sini ane ganti jadi InYourDream :v. Di kenyataan dia adalah salah satu karakter dalam anime Naruto dan akan menjadi teman seperjuangan Naruto nantinya. #Spoiler Alert

 **Guest** : Makasih bro udah mau review. Buat percakapanya author perbaiki kok, tapi kalau semisal masih kaku bilang aja.

 **LordOfFox** : Sebelumnya makasih bro udah mau sempet – sempetnya review ampe pinjem hotspot tetangga :v. Kalau soal dialog udah author perbaiki. Kalau mau lebih jelasnya baca balasan review **Chapter 2**. Lupa di balasannya siapa tapi ada kok. Soal ide alur cerita ini author dapet dari LN Reincarnation of the strongest sword god, tapi bakal ada perbedaan disini. Jobnya si dobe aja udah jelas Guardian bukan Swordman :v. Ama beberapa referensi dari anime, game, novel bertema rpg dan fantasi. Yang pasti judul Fabula Nova Crystalis :v. Author comot dari Final fantasy bro :v. Abis judulnya badaassss, Fabula nova crystalis. Pas di sebut rasanya Ok juga ? Setuju gak :v

 **Flamer & Guest **: Author curiga kedua orang ini adalah satu orang yang sama. Bau – bau kebakaran udah mulai ke cium ke hidung author. Author harus siapin selang + tangki air 100 ton nih. Btw makasih udah review bro. Emang ceritanya mirip ama LN RSSG. Di **chapter 1** dan **chapter 2** udah cukup jelas. Bahkan di summary yang kepotong itu (sedih bro summary yang nyantel dikit gak boleh lebih dari 300 word) udah ada tulisan alur berdasarkan LN. Udah gitu aja sih :v. Kalau mau ngeflame bikin yang pedas bro :), jangan lupa tambahin terasi biar lebih mantep.

Ohya, sebelum mengakhiri sesi ini, Author mau minta saran.

 **1\. Author ingin saran buat nama dari guild Naruto nantinya ? Tolong beritahu author nama yang cukup keren yah :v. Rencana sih author mau kasih nama antara Regum Reux Qeon, Team secret, Natus Vincere, Virtus pro, Capcorn, Faze, Invictus gaming, Liquid. Biar keren kek nama tim esport di luar sana. Cyatttt**

 **2\. Author butuh saran buat nickname dari 2 cewek INGAT CEWEK (sry caps jebol :v) yang sebentar lagi akan tiba di dalam cerita. Yang pasti bukan pair Naruto. Kasih nama yang bagus yah dan ada kek feminim – feminimnya gitu bro. Karakter ini nantinya dari DXD. Mereka berdua sangat cantik pastinya, tapi bukan rias ama akeno :v (Fansnya Rias & Akeno jangan kecewa yah). Buat yang udah baca RSSG mungkin tahu siapa yang author maksud. **

Kalau ada pertanyaan sampaikan saja di kolom review !

Mungkin itu saja dan untuk penulisan kalau ada Typo dan kesalahan, beritahu author lewat kolom review kawan.

Sekian penjelasan singkat dari Author.

 **Jangan lupa dukungan, review, dan follownya kawan !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sedikit informasi penting, dialog Naruto dalam game akan menggunakan nickname, khusus dialog saja ingat. Jika di kehidupan nyata tetap akan memakai nama asli. Seperti contoh dalam game, "Myth, aku akan ke sana," nickname Myth adalah nama Naruto dalam game. Sebaliknya Daequan adalah nama Rock Lee di game.

.

.

.

Berita kematian tentang Walikota Whiterun Town menyebar ke seluruh kota, menciptakan sensasi di seluruh kalangan pemain. Pada tahap permainan awal ini, para pemain masih mengkhawatirkan tentang monster – monster yang mereka buru, tapi seorang pemain ahli telah mempermainkan dan membunuh walikota begitu saja. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Bahkan tidak sampai tiga puluh menit sejak pembukaan Fabula nova crystalis.

Sebuah berita muncul di forum resmi Fabula nova crystalis. Seorang cleric telah membunuh NPC level 15 Elite, Walikota Whiterun Town. Pemimpin kota merupakan werewolf yang menyamar. Berita ini langsung menjadi bahan perbincangan di forum resmi, menimbulkan beberapa pro dan kontra antar pemain. Hanya butuh beberapa saat sejak berita ini di rilis, viewer telah mencapai lebih dari 10 juta penonton. Semua orang tertarik dengan cleric misterius ini. Sayangnya, mereka tidak dapat menghubungi pemain ini, karena tidak ada yang tahu namanya.

Saat ini, Naruto tiba di salah satu lorong gelap, menghampiri pengemis yang memberinya Quest, Harlord.

"Tuan Harlord, ini adalah [Mayor's Insignia] yang anda minta," Naruto memberikan [Mayor's Insignia] itu kepada Harlord.

Dengan selesainya Quest, kabar buruk datang bagi para pemain yang telah menerima quest dari walikota sebelumnya, Benjamin. Itu di sebabkan oleh Benjamin yang tidak akan respawn, memberi pukulan berat bagi para pemain yang tidak memiliki tempat untuk menyerahkan Quest. Whiterun Town juga tidak lagi memiliki walikota, walaupun Naruto tidak peduli tentang hal itu.

"Terima kasih banyak. Saya akhirnya mendapatkan pembalasan dendam untuk teman – teman dan saya bisa menjadi walikota kembali," Harlod menjawab dengan senang dan memberikan Naruto sebuah kotak kecil perak yang indah. Selanjutnya, Harlord mengambil [Mayor's Insignia] dan pergi meninggalkan lorong gelap.

Sistem : Unique Quest "Harlord Request" selesai. Menghadiahi pemain 2000 Exp, 20 poin penguasaan gratis, dan 1[kotak perhiasan perak gelap].

Level Naruto meningkat menjadi Level 2. Saat ini, Naruto menjadi pemain tingkat tertinggi Whiterun Town, hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit setelah pembukaan Fabula nova crystalis. Dalam keadaan normal, para pemain rata – rata membutuhkan 1000 Exp untuk naik ke level 1. Jumlah yang di perlukan untuk Exp itu membutuhkan pemburuan monster setidaknya empat sampai lima jam, karena monster level 0 hanya memberikan 10 Exp. Beberapa waktu juga di perlukan untuk mencari monster dan beristirahat. Persaingan besar para pemain dalam memperebutkan monster di awal permainan, mengambil 4 jam lebih untuk mencapai level 1 bisa di anggap sebagai pemain rata – rata.

"Mengapa hadiah dari Quest unik ini begitu dermawan ?. Apakah karena aku menyelesaikannya di level 0 ?," Naruto merasa sedikit tidak yakin pada hadiah dari Quest unik ini, tapi dia masihlah sangat senang dengan hadiah yang dermawan itu.

Di kehidupan sebelumnya, hadiah yang di posting tidak semewah itu. Meskipun jumlah Exp sama, tapi jumlah poin penguasaan gratis meningkat dua kali lipat. Pemain lain hanya menerima 10 poin untuk Quest ini serta kotak perhiasan perunggu.

Poin penguasaan gratis sangat berharga dalam Fabula nova crystalis. Jarang pemain mendapat penghargaan Quest sekitar 3 hingga 5 poin, tapi Quest ini telah memberinya 20 poin penguasaan gratis.

"Semoga isinya tidak mengecawakan. Seharusnya itu dapat keluar di dalam kotak perhiasan ini," Naruto dengan hati – hati memegang kotak perhiasan perak gelap, sebuah tegukan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Perlahan – lahan, dia mulai membuka kotak itu.

Meskipun Exp dan poin penguasaan sangat bagus, apa yang Naruto inginkan sebenarnya adalah item dari kotak perhiasan ini. Itu adalah sebuah barang penting yang di butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan rencana menghasilkan uang. Barang itu juga merupakan barang tingkat atas yang banyak menjadi incaran para ahli. Naruto akan menangis sampai mati jika informasi itu salah.

Ketika kotak perhiasan perak gelap perlahan terbuka,serangkaian cahaya beraneka warna keluar dari dalam kotak perhiasan itu. Untung saja, Naruto saat ini berada di dalam lorong gelap. Tidak ada pemain yang berkeliaran disini. Kalau tidak, penampakan seperti itu akan menghasut keserakahan di hati mereka dan Naruto akan di bunuh serta di rampok begitu saja.

Saat kecemerlangan cahaya memudar, cincin ungu keemasan dan anting salib perak bisa terlihat tergeletak di dalam kotak perhiasan perak gelap itu. Sebuah eksterior kuno terukir pada cincin itu, menyerupai bahasa – bahasa yunani kuno dan di dalamnya tersimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ada pula anting salib perak, cahaya terlihat berkilauan di sekitar anting itu, menimbulkan sensasi kuat yang tak terbantahkan.

"Luar biasa, aku mendapatkan dua jackpot sekaligus. Tak disangka, selain cincin gravitasi, anting peningkat kekuatan juga berada di sini," Naruto kehilangan napas ketika melihat anting perak itu. Dengan hati – hati, dia mengambil seluruh benda itu dari kotak dan memeriksanya.

[Ring of Gravity] (Peringkat perak gelap]

Tingkat peralatan : 0

Kekuatan +2, Agility +1, Ketahanan +1

Keterampilan tambahan : "Pembebasan Gravitasi". Mengurangi gravitasi di sekitar pengguna. Durasi 30 detik. Cooldown 5 menit.

[Earrings of Cross] (Peringkat emas)

Tingkat peralatan : 0

Kekuatan +2, Agility +2, Ketahanan +2, Vitalitas +2, Kecerdasan +2

Keterampilan tambahan : "Pembebasan Atribut". Meningkatkan atribut pengguna sampai dengan 5%. Durasi 1 menit. Cooldown 8 menit.

"Luar biasa, ini bukan hanya peringkat perak gelap, bahkan mencapai peringkat emas. Anting itu juga menambah semua atribut. Keberuntungan macam apa ini ?," Setelah membaca informasi item, Naruto menjadi sangat bersemangat. Situasinya jauh lebih baik dari yang di harapkannya.

Peralatan dalam Fabula nova crystalis di kategorikan ke dalam beberapa bagian, Perunggu, Perak, Perak gelap, Emas, Emas gelap, Platinum, Platinum gelap, Platinum superior, Diamond, Diamond gelap, Diamond superior, Rare, Ultra rare, Epic, Legendary, dan terakhir Mystical.

Pada awal permainan, pemain hanya menerima peralatan perunggu dari sistem. Peralatan ini benar – benar tidak berharga. Pada tahap ini, tidak ada pemain yang memiliki peralatan umum. Meskipun pemain bisa membeli peralatan umum seperti peringkat perak di kota – kota besar, harganya tentu saja mahal. Adapun peringkat perak gelap ke atas, barang itu sangat langka dan datang dengan atribut tambahan. Peralatan perak gelap, bagaimanapun, hanya jatuh dari bos permainan. Tak perlu di katakan lagi, barang itu bahkan lebih berharga.

Dalam kehidupan sebelumnya, pemain yang memperoleh hadiah Quest unik tidak mendapat apapun selain cincin gravitasi, itu pun hanya peringkat perunggu. Cincin itu memberikan tambahan 1 poin untuk Strength. Keterampilan "Pembebasan Gravitasi" juga hanya berlangsung selama 15 detik. Hal itu merupakan kejuatan bagi Naruto yang berhasil menyelesaikan Quest di level 0 dan memberinya cincin gravitasi tingkat perak gelap dan anting salib tingkat emas.

Setelah mengenakan cincin gravitasi dan anting salib, Naruto menambahkan 8 poin kemampuan gratis yang dia dapatkan ketika naik level untuk Agility. Kini, Agility Naruto naik menjadi 13, kecepatan serangnya menjadi 4 poin, begitu juga dengan kecepatan geraknya yang menjadi 4 poin. Dia hampir bisa menyaingi seorang Agility Clown murni dari level yang sama sekarang.

"Saat Agility mencapai 20 poin setelah naik ke level 4. Pada saat itu, aku dapat membuka skill dasar tersembunyi dari sistem Agility yang sesungguhnya," Naruto memandang panel atributnya dengan analisa dan kewaspadaan.

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, merasa itu jauh lebih ringan dari pada sebelumnya. Dia tidak akan berada dalam situasi berbahaya jika dia berhadapan dengan Walikota Whiterun Town sebelumnya, Benjamin. Jika Agilitynya mencapai dua puluh poin, kondisi tubuhnya akan menjadi lebih cepat dan ringan setelah mengaktifkan Skill Agility tersembunyi [Flexybilition]. Dengan skill itu, dia bahkan bisa menyaingi para ahli seperti Flash yang di gambarkan dalam film marvel :v.

Setelah itu, Naruto menambahkan 15 dari poin penguasaan gratis untuk senjata menuju ke penguasaan flail miliknya, menyimpan sisa 5 poin untuk di gunakan di masa depan. Dengan penguasaan flail miliknya yang telah mencapai +20 poin, Naruto naik tingkat dari Intermediate ke High Intermediate dan kerusakan yang di timbulkan dengan menggunakan senjata flail mencapai 10 %. Dia masih butuh 30 poin untuk maju ke tingkat Super Intermediate.

Tingkatan – tingkatan untuk penguasaan senjata secara keseluruhan meliputi, Intermediate, High Intermediate, Super Intermediate, Advanced, High Advanced, Super Advanced, Professional, Master.

Serangan biasa hanyalah dasar untuk seorang cleric. Jika seseorang ingin menjadi ahli dengan Flail, peningkatan ketrampilan harus benar – benar di lakukan. Semakin banyak, semakin baik, karena ini akan menciptakan lebih banyak efisensi dan fleksibilitas ketika pertempuran, sehingga memungkinkan Cleric mengeluarkan damage serangan yang lebih besar.

Naruto adalah ahli Guardian dan orang yang telah bereinkarnasi ke masa lalu. Sekarang, dia memiliki alat khusus seperti Ring of Gravity dan juga Earrings of Cross, dia membutuhkan skill Cleric untuk menampilkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari seorang ahli Guardian. Dia kemudian bisa naik level dengan cepat. Jika tidak, mustahil untuk meningkatkan efiensi dalam membunuh monster dengan mengandalkan serangan normal.

"Aku ingat ada sebuah Quest di dalam gereja Whiterun Town. Pemain yang menyelesaikan quest itu akan memperoleh buku ketrampilan untuk Cleric," Kebanyakan buku ketrampilan di turunkan di sekitar monster tingkat 4 hingga 8 dan tingkat tingkat penurunan untuk itu sangatlah rendah. Pada tahap awal permainan ini, masih belum ada pemain yang mampu memburu monster – monster seperti itu. Akan sangat membuang waktu jika Naruto mempergunakan cara itu untuk mendapatkan buku keterampilan Cleric. Dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Jadi, satu – satunya pilihan Naruto dalam mendapatkannya adalah dengan melakukan Quest di dalam gereja.

.

.

.

Area Gereja Kota Whiterun.

Naruto menatap sebuah gereja yang berada di hadapannya. Gereja itu cukup besar dan terlihat megah di pusat kota. Naruto dengan cepat masuk dan melangkah menuju ke salah satu pastur yang ada di sana. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan Quest secepatnya, karena Rock Lee pasti akan tiba ke Kota Whiterun sebentar lagi.

"Saya ingin melaksanakan Quest "How to get holy water," Naruto berbicara tanpa basa – basi dengan salah satu pastur yang berada di gereja.

"Baik, tingkatan apa yang anda minta ?," panel peringkat Quest muncul, Naruto tanpa ragu – ragu memilih tingkat kesulitan yang paling sulit yaitu Hell Mode. Sebenarnya, bukan tanpa alasan Naruto memilih tingkat itu begitu saja. Dia mengingat di masa lalunya, seorang cleric pernah mendapatkan sebuah quest ketika kunjungannya ke gereja. Quest ini di namakan "How to get holy water", pemain akan di perintah oleh NPC yang ada di gereja untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan penuh monster dan di minta mengambil sebotol kecil air suci di ujung ruangan. Untuk menyelesaikannya, pemain cukup menghindari monster itu dan mengambil air suci sebelum kembali ke pintu ruangan. Tantangannya cukup mudah, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada bahaya sama sekali. Monster – monster itulah yang nantinya cukup membahayakan pemain. Di situlah letak kesulitan yang sebenarnya. Setelah menyelesaikan quest, pemain akan mendapatkan buku keterampilan dan satu koin perak, di tambah lagi NPC pastur itu akan menceritakan kejadian tentang kelalaian seorang pastur gereja yang menjaga segel monster, membuat monster itu keluar dan mendiami ruangan tempat air suci berada. Cerita yang cukup konyol bukan ?.

Sistem : Quest "How to get holy water" di terima.

Detail Quest : Ambil air suci yang berada di ujung ruangan dan kembali dengan selamat. Pemain tidak boleh melebihi level 5 dan pemain juga tidak dapat menggunakan tameng ataupun bentuk pertahanan lainnya.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam ruangan, membungkuk dan menekuk kakinya dalam seperti posisi seorang atlet marathon. Dia melesat dengan cepat ketika peringatan Quest telah di mulai, menimbulkan efek retakan pada tanah yang dia pijak sebelumnya.

Saat Naruto sampai pada skeleton undead yang pertama, dia dengan lincah menghindari serangan – serangan itu dengan membungkukkan badan, memiringkan kepala, dan melompat ketika serangan di tujukan padanya. Sejauh ini, dia cukup lancar dalam menghindari monster – monster itu. Namun, Naruto mendapat sebuah kesulitan setelah mencapai monster ke lima dan ke enam. Monster itu membentuk satu formasi lurus, membuat Naruto cukup kewalahan untuk menghindarinya. Dia kemudian memikirkan satu teknik yang pernah di pelajarinya di kehidupan sebelumnya, teknik yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk melewati rintangan seperti ini. Nama dari teknik itu adalah lompat harimau ( gerakan lompat harimau yang ada di senam lantai itu loh :v).

Dengan gerakan efisien, Naruto melompat menghindari serangan dari skeleton undead yang ke lima, selanjutnya dia melakukan gerakan berguling ke depan, melewati antara sela – sela kaki skeleton yang ke enam. Cara dia berguling begitu cepat sehingga skeleton undead itu hanya memukul tanah yang tidak ada apa – apanya. Para pemain mungkin akan tercengang begitu melihat gerakan yang di lakukan Naruto. Bahkan para ahli tidak pernah memikirkan gerakan seperti itu di dalam permainan.

Ketika Naruto berjarak kurang lebih 2 meter dari botol air suci. Dia di kagetkan dengan sebuah skeleton undead dari dalam tanah. Saat serangan skeleton itu hampir mengenai Naruto, secara reflek, Naruto mengelak ke kanan dengan gerakan menghindar. Untungnya, Agility miliknya telah menyamai hampir seorang Clown, jika tidak, dia tidak tahu apakah berhasil menghindar atau tidak.

Setelah mengambil air suci, Naruto berbalik dan memandangi tingkah aneh para skeleton undead yang melewati tingkat kewajaran. Mata para monster itu menyala merah dan gerakan mereka jauh lebih agresif dari pada sebelumnya. Mengetahui itu, Naruto segera mengaktifkan "Pembebasan Grafitasi" miliknya, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mencoba kemampuan itu.

Naruto melesat pergi melewati beberapa skeleton undead yang menghadangnya. Dia bergerak lincah mengelak ke kanan maupun kiri menghindari serangan. Dia cukup kagum akan efek dari "Pembebasan Grafitasi". Itu membuat tubuhnya jauh lebih ringan dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, bahkan seorang Clown tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan Naruto saat ini.

Dengan cepat, dia segera mencapai pintu keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun, tentunya tantangan tidak berhenti di sana begitu saja. Empat skeleton undead muncul, melayangkan pedang miliknya ke arah Naruto. Tepat ketika pedang itu hampir mengenai Naruto, dengan gerakan konsisten, dia melakukan empat gerakan salto kedepan, mengelak dari serangan – serangan itu. Sesampainya di pintu ruangan, Naruto membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana.

"Ngh...Aku belum benar – benar terbiasa dengan tubuh lemah ini," Naruto begitu menyesal setelah menyelesaikan Quest. Jika dia melebihi level 100, dengan kondisi tubuhnya, dia bisa dengan mudah melewati rintangan Quest itu tanpa lelah sama sekali. Naruto segera berjalan menemui pastur yang telah memberinya Quest.

"Ini adalah air suci yang anda minta," Naruto memberikan air suci kepada pastur.

"Terima kasih, semoga tuhan selalu memberkati anda,"

System : Quest "How to get holy water" selesai. Menghadiahi pemain dengan 3 koin perak dan satu Cleric skill [Divine Combo]

"Tidak dapat di percaya. Ini benar – benar memberikan keterampilan super langka. Ini adalah skill yang bahkan Cleric di atas level 20 tidak bisa dapatkan," Naruto mengira dia sedang berhalusinasi. Namun, dia terkejut ketika melihat buku keterampilan [Divine Combo] berada di dalam ruang inventorinya.

[Divine Combo] [Type-Attack]

Membutuhkan : Flail / Mace

Detail : Mengirimkan 6 combo serangan beruntun dan salah satu dari serangan itu memiliki kemungkinan menciptakan efek 'Stun'. Setiap pukulan menyebabkan kerusakan 100% dan juga memberikan efek Critical Damage, memperkuat serangan berikutnya sebesar 20% selama 5 detik.

Cooldown : 15 detik

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengklik dan mempelajari skill itu. Seorang Cleric, pada umumnya, tidak memiliki banyak kemampuan AOE yang kuat dan berfokus pada target individu, terutama cleric hanya mengandalkan pertahanan dan kekuatan penyembuhnya saja. [Divine Combo] adalah salah satu skill kuat yang cukup berguna untuk menghadapi beberapa target, walaupun itu bukan termasuk skill AOE. Jika itu di pelajari selama periode awal, itu pasti akan menciptakan celah besar dengan cleric lainnya.

Setelah mempelajari [Divine Combo], Naruto mulai merasa dirinya mendapatkan bakat seorang Cleric. Dia kemudian mendapatkan panggilan, nama panggilan itu adalah Daequan. Sepertinya Rock Lee telah tiba di Whiterun Town.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Sry buat kalian yang udah nunggu fic ini uptade. Author benar – benar sangat sibuk di dunia nyata dan uptadenya harus ngaret kayak gini.

Ok.., langsung aja author jawab pertanyaan kalian.

 **Portgas D Ali** : Makasih bro udah ngingetin. Author lupa soal itu. Pingin ganti ke T malah salah milih rate k. Btw makasih juga udah review.

 **Dark Night 404** : Makasih udah mau nyaranin dan review bro. Nama guild yang anda berikan cukup bagus. Rencana ya, kira – kira author bakal makek Silent Evolve buat nama guild Naruto nantinya hehehe. Dari artinya aja udah ok banget ! Mungkin author bakal pakek (masih kemungkinan lho).

 **LordOfFox** : Ok.., makannya baca dengan teliti dulu bro, whehehehe. Makasih udah review dan memberi saran. Nama guildnya dari unsur fate ya ? Hm..., boleh juga tuh. Nanti author pikirkan.

 **Ribenji** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Kalau penggunaan kata aku dan kamu. Author udah bulat buat nentuin itu. Jadi maaf kalo mungkin kesannya masih kaku heheheh :v. Kalau mau pakek aku dan kau, udah banyak yang makek. Apa mau ganti gw ama lo :v. Gimana tuh ? oke gak ?

 **BlackLoserJr** : Siap. Makasih udah mau review Salam juga dari author. Cyaaa

 **Cyclops** : Sip. Ini udah lanjut bro. Moga puas dengan chapter 4 ini. Makasih juga udah mau review

 **Azriel-kun** : Return ? kembali :v. Boleh juga tuh. Mungkin author pikirkan lagi. Btw makasih udah mau review bro

 **Akiho yoshizawa** : Sip.., makasih udah mau review bro. Ini udah lanjut kok hahaha :v

 **Ryuusei** : Siap bro. Makasih udah mau nyaranin dan review. Nama guild 'indefinito'. Itu artinya yang tak tentu dapet dari karangan sendiri atau dari bahasa bro ?. tapi bolehlah, author bisa pertimbangkan. Kalau boleh sekalian nama timnya bro. Contoh, nama guild : Nothing Useless, nama tim, Not_Myth, Not_Daequan. Nah kayak gitu bro. Buat nama ceweknya. Wathepakkk. Siti & munawaroh :v. Auto ggwp di gamenya bro. Kalau nama bunga, semisal Liliana (bunga lily), Rose (bunga mawar), Cristina (bunga crisan) bagus gak :v ?

 **Mouluchifer666** : Ok bro mantap sangadtz juga :v. Makasih udah mau review dan memberi saran. Buat job Naruto kedepannya, ane kasih gambaran / spoiler dikit deh, yg pasti habis Cleric bakal jadi Guardian, selanjutnya nih jobnya agak nyeleneh :v. Author rencana buat Naruto jadi punya job Inquistor juga :v. Campuran antara Pembangkit PLN + Pertahanan tanpa tembus = musuh tepar di tempat :v. Btw anda main game DN juga kah wehehehe :v. Author juga main **DULU** , tapi karena ada urusan di kehidupan nyata jadinya pensi deh dari DN. Author dulu paling doyan ama warrior terutama barbarian (BoneCrashnya sakit cukz apalagi whirlwindnya :v terbang tuh pakaian tetangga :v). Sry malah curhat :v. Kalau buat nama guild EXITE. Hm..., author gak kenal ama tuh guild waktu masih main DN dulu :v. Mungkin bisa di pertimbangkan lah namanya. Nick cewe GummyBear dan Sylvian. Ok tuh bagus juga. Masuk dalam daftar list nick author yang harus di pertimbangkan lagi. Soal Touch Me, berasa tau tuh nickname yak ? bukannya dari anime Overlord kah :v.

 **Yami** : Makasih bro udah mau review dan memberi saran. Pertanyaan anda akan author jawab di bawah. Kalau soal punya julukan. Gimana yah ? mungkin ada nanti. Kek Naruto si ahli pertahanan berlapis baja dan pembangkit listrik keliling :v. Btw huaaa T_T. Akhirnya ada yang pengertian dengan word yang author tulis. Makasih (cium reader yami :v).

 **Guest** : Ok :v

Sry buat nama kalian yang gak author jawab di sesi pembalasan review. Author cuma review yang ada di chapter 3. Jadinya, selain yang review di chapter itu author belum bisa balas. Maaf ya bro.

Selanjutnya, Author mau minta saran dan kasih jawaban buat fanfiction ini.

 **1\. Author ingin saran buat nama dari guild Naruto nantinya ? Tujuan dari Guild itu yah pasti umum lah, buat menjadi top guild dan mendominasi di dalam Fabula nova crystalis. Eits.., tapi Naruto membuat guild itu dari nol dan juga hasil jerih payahnya sendiri berbekal pengetahuan dari reinkarnasi di masa depan. Naruto juga gak ada kawan selain Rock Lee. Nah intinya tujuannya seperti itu. Kalau di LN sih nama guildnya Zero Wing alias Sayap kosong (sayap kebebasan yang berasal dari nol). Tolong beritahu author nama yang cukup keren yang berhubungan dengan tujuan itu yah :v. Rencana sih author mau kasih nama antara Regum Reux Qeon, Team secret, Natus Vincere, Virtus pro, Capcorn, Faze, Invictus gaming, Liquid. Biar keren kek nama tim esport di luar sana. Cyatttt**

 **2\. Author butuh saran buat nickname dari 2 cewek INGAT CEWEK (sry caps jebol :v) yang sebentar lagi akan tiba di dalam cerita. Yang pasti bukan pair Naruto. Kasih nama yang bagus yah dan ada kek feminim – feminimnya gitu bro. Karakter ini nantinya dari DXD. Mereka berdua sangat cantik pastinya, tapi bukan rias ama akeno :v (Fansnya Rias & Akeno jangan kecewa yah). Buat yang udah baca RSSG mungkin tahu siapa yang author maksud. **

**3\. Ini buat Nickname yang akan menjadi teman seperjuangan Naruto. Author butuh saran. Nicknamenya khusus COWOK, karena playernya cowok. Gua kasih spoiler aja lah. Nick ini nantinya buat SHIKAMARU, yang bakalan masuk ke timnya Naruto. Bakalan hadir di chapter dekat ini. Jadi kasih nama nick yang bagus dan sesuai yah.**

Kalau ada pertanyaan sampaikan saja di kolom review !

Mungkin itu saja dan untuk penulisan kalau ada Typo dan kesalahan, beritahu author lewat kolom review kawan.

Sekian penjelasan singkat dari Author.

 **Jangan lupa dukungan, review, dan follownya kawan !**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sedikit informasi penting, dialog Naruto dalam game akan menggunakan nickname, khusus dialog saja ingat. Untuk narasi cerita tetap akan memakai nama asli. Seperti contoh dalam game, "Myth, aku akan ke sana," nickname Myth adalah nama Naruto dalam game. Sebaliknya Daequan adalah nama Rock Lee di game.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan gereja Whiterun Town, Naruto segera menjawab panggilan yang tidak lain adalah Rock Lee.

"Naruto, aku telah sampai di selatan Whiterun Town. Di manakah kamu berada sekarang ?,"

Rock Lee mengatakan itu dengan tergesa – gesa. Dia telah meninggalkan enam jam waktunya yang berharga untuk hal ini, mengabaikan level miliknya yang masih kosong, sangat jauh di bandingkan pemain lain yang rata – rata saat ini berada di level satu.

"Aku berada di pusat kota. Tunggu sebentar, aku pasti akan kesana,"

Naruto bergegas menuju ke selatan Whiterun Town. Sedikit pemain terlihat di sepanjang jalan. Bagian selatan Whiterun Town cukup sepi. Para pemain rata – rata akan berburu di utara Whiterun Town melihat banyaknya monster dan kemudahan tingkat di sana. Itu berupa monster dengan level yang di peruntukkan kepada pemula berbanding balik dengan selatan kota yang masih merupakan monster untuk tingkat atas. Belum ada satupun pemain berani menginjakkan kaki berburu monster di selatan untuk tahap awal seperti ini.

Memandang sebentar, Naruto menemukan penampilan Rock Lee layaknya seorang penyihir dengan balutan jubah hijau yang mencolok mata. Dia menghampiri Rock Lee dan membawanya langsung ke dalam lokasi pemburuan yang dekat dengan sebuah danau. Lokasi itu adalah Tanah Minyak Hijau (Green Oil Sand).

"Naruto, kita ada di jalan menuju ke Tanah Minyak Hijau. Tempat itu merupakan lokasi berlevel 2. Tidak bisakah kita memilih tempat pemburuan yang lebih aman ?,"

Menyadari target Naruto adalah monster berlevel 2, Rock Lee bertanya dengan gugup. Dia saat ini hanyalah pemain baru berlevel kosong. Berburu monster level 2 baginya tidaklah mudah dan sangat beresiko. Bahkan, menantang monster dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari pemain di Fabula nova crystalis sangatlah sulit. Bertemu mereka sama saja bunuh diri.

"Tidak, percayalah padaku, kamu pasti senang bila mengetahuinya nanti,"

Naruto menjawab dengan seringai misterius miliknya. Sejauh ini, Rock Lee cukup percaya kepada Naruto. Dia rela membuang enam jam waktunya yang berharga untuk Naruto. Andai saja perbuatan Naruto tidak menghasilkan apa – apa sama sekali. Tunggu saat Rock Lee akan membalasnya beribu – ribu kali terhadap Naruto.

"Baik, aku percaya padamu, Naruto,"

Naruto tersenyum saat Rock Lee telah menaruh kepercayaannya. Tak di sangka, perjalanan mereka telah sampai di Tanah Minyak Hijau. Di hadapan mata, hamparan rumput hijau dan danau yang berada di tengah menjadi pemandangan yamg memanjakan. Tampilan itu tidak hanya terbatas pada keindahan alamnya saja. Monster – monster penghuni Tanah Minyak Hijau juga memiiki bentuk yang unik, menambah nilai keindahan dari tempat ini.

Kenapa di sebut Tanah Minyak Hijau ?, itu karena rumput hijau yang mendominasi dan monster – monster yang berada di sini adalah hewan berlendir. Monster itu menghasilkan minyak yang dapat di gunakan untuk bahan bakar dalam penempaan senjata. Naruto tentu berada disini ingin mendapatkan minyak itu. Sekejap Naruto langsung melesat pergi untuk menghadapi siput cangkang pelangi, meninggalkan Rock Lee yang menunggu di belakang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Naruto ?. Kenapa kamu tiba – tiba menyerang ?. Kita membutuhkan sebuah strategi,"

"Diam dan perhatikan saja, Rock Lee,"

[Rainbow Shell Snail / Common]

Level : 2

Hp : 100

Naruto menghampiri Siput itu, tapi dia tidak menyerangnya secara langsung. Naruto hanya mengitari siput itu untuk memancingnya ke arah Rock Lee berada. Dia melakukan tindakan seperti itu untuk beberapa Siput. Kini empat ekor siput mengejarnya. Mereka merasa terprovokasi dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Sekarang, gunakan [Fire Spirit] milikmu, Rock Lee. Aku akan mencoba untuk menahan mereka sementara,"

Rock Lee yang melihat aksi yang di lakukan Naruto menjadi bingung beberapa saat, sebelum dia sadar akan kumpulan siput itu berada di hadapannya. Dengan tergesa – gesa, Rock Lee merapalkan sebuah mantra sihir Summoner pertama miliknya. [Fire Spirit] merupakan sebuah roh api yang akan muncul di awal permainan bagi para Wizard yang ingin menjadi Summoner. [Fire Spirit] memiliki serangan yang cukup baik, menghasilkan efek burn kepada target serangan.

Seekor [Fire Spirit] kecil muncul di hadapan Rock Lee. [Fire Spirit] itu segera melesat menuju ke arah Naruto berada. Dimana Naruto saat ini tengah menghalau semburan cairan lengket para siput itu. Naruto dengan lincah menghindari semburan itu walaupun beberapa di antaranya hampir mengenai dirinya. Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menangkisnya dengan tameng, mengakibatkan tamengnya kini menjadi lengket dan sulit untuk di gerakkan. Efek Slow yang timbul dari cairan lengket itu mampu melambatkan pemain dan membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Seekor siput diam – diam melakukan sebuah serangan dadakan di belakang Naruto. Sebuah cairan lengket berlendir di semburkan dari dalam mulut siput itu. Ketika serangan itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter mengenainya. Akibat refleknya yang sudah terlatih, serangan itu dapat dengan mudah di hindari oleh Naruto. Dia dengan cepat mengaktifkan sebuah skill Cleric pertama [Light Blessing], meningkatkan pertahanan 10% dan mengurangi efek yang di terima pemain 5%. Tubuh Naruto kini di kelilingi oleh cahaya terang sebelum hilang beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah penggunaan keterampilan itu, tameng Naruto lebih mudah di gerakkan walaupun belum mencapai standar biasanya. Itu masih baik daripada sebelumnya.

[Ligth Blessing] [Type Support]

Detail : Mengeluarkan sebuah berkah cahaya dari Yang Mulia Cahaya yang agung kepada Pemain. Meningkatkan pertahanan 10% dan mengurangi efek yang di terima pemain 5%.

Cooldown : 5 Menit

Durasi pemakaian : 2 Menit

Saat ini, Siput – siput itu mengelilingi Naruto. Mereka menjadi lebih waspada terhadap Naruto sekarang. Dia yang menyadari itu hanya menyeringai kecil. Adrenaline dalam tubuhnya meningkat. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencoba penampilan pertama dari [Divine Combo].

Setelah mengaktifkan [Divine Combo], Naruto melesat ke arah siput – siput itu. Flail miliknya memancarkan aura biru yang kuat. Dia menghantamkan flail itu dan melakukan enam combo serangan. Dia tidak hanya terfokus pada seekor siput saja, siput lain juga tidak luput dari serangannya.

-8, -10, -16 -19, -5, -3

Serangan Naruto dengan cepat mengambil Hp dari para siput itu. Salah satu serangan mengakibatkan sebuah critical dan juga stun. Melihat hasil yang cukup memuaskan, hati Naruto cukup bangga mendapatkan skill seperti ini. Walau bukan skill AOE, Itu cukup bagus untuk memberikan beberapa damage ke beberapa monster sekaligus.

Siput – siput itu sekarang menjadi kalang kabut akibat serangan [Divine Combo]. Naruto kemudian melangkah mundur menjauh dari siput itu. Tiba – tiba [Fire Spirit] yang semenjak sebelumnya terdiam merapal mantra dan tidak membantu telah megeluarkan sebuah skill. [Fire Spirit] mengeluarkan sebuah gelombang api [Flame Waves] kepada siput – siput itu. [Flame Waves] dengan cepat membakar dan membunuh mereka akibat efek burn dan juga tubuh berminyak yang membantu proses pembakaran.

[Flame Waves] [Type Attack]

Detail : Mengirimkan gelombang api yang dapat dengan cepat membakar musuh. Memiliki damage kerusakan yang besar dan menciptakan efek burn. Termasuk skill AOE.

Cooldown : 3 menit

Naruto sebenarnya telah memperhitungkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia mencoba untuk mengulur waktu sementara [Fire Spirit] milik Rock Lee mengeluarkan sebuah Skill AOE yang cukup menakutkan. Itu cukup efisien daripada membunuh siput itu satu persatu. Mereka juga menerima Exp yang berlimpah.

Bar Exp milik Rock Lee dengan cepat meningkat hampir seperempat dan untuk Naruto sendiri hanya meningkat sedikit akibat dia telah berada di tingkat dua saat ini. Berburu di tempat ini dapat meningkatkan level Rock Lee sangat cepat. Dia sekarang begitu bahagia dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memuja.

"Demi tuhan, Exp di dapatkan begitu luar biasa. Tempat ini benar – benar merupakan tambang emas bagi pemain,"

"Sudah kubilang juga apa. Sekarang kamu percaya padaku kan, Rock Lee ?,"

"Hehehe, kamu benar Naruto. Tidak sia – sia aku mengikutimu. Baiklah, mulai detik ini, aku, Rock Lee. Saudara seperjuanganmu. Akan terus percaya kepadamu dan tidak akan meragukanmu lagi,"

Setelah mendengar sumpah dadakan yang di ucapkan Rock Lee. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Rock Lee secara spontan begitu tulus menaruh kepercayaannya. Benar – benar menggambarkan sosok sahabat sejati dan saudara seperjuangannya.

[Oil Shell]

Sebuah cangkang berisi minyak terjatuh dari bekas mayat siput – siput itu. Dengan segera, Naruto memungutnya. Dia telah mendapatkan total sebelas cangkang minyak dari ke empat siput itu. Dia setidaknya perlu seratus cangkang minyak untuk dapat menukarnya kepada Blacksmith itu. Memikirkan ini, rasio penurunan dari siput – siput itu kurang lebih dua sampai empat batu minyak setiap ekornya. Naruto perlu berburu dua puluh lima sampai tiga puluh lima siput jika ingin benar – benar mengumpulkan seratus batu. Itu memerlukan waktu paling minimum antisipasi satu jam lebih. Beban juga bertambah dua kali lipat. Dia perlu mengumpulkannya untuk Rock Lee. Paling tidak dua jam lebih untuk mengumpulkan dua ratus cangkang minyak.

"Wow, siput itu bahkan menjatuhkan cangkang minyak. Namun itu tidak berguna dari pada sebuah Equipment. Lalu kita apakan benda ini ?,"

"Simpan dahulu. Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu hal yang bagus kepadamu,"

Naruto menyeringai dengan penuh kemisteriusan dan teka – teki. Rock Lee benar – benar di buat bingung kembali olehnya. Sepertinya, Naruto akan memperlihatkan sebuah kejutan besar bagi Rock Lee nantinya. Bahkan Rock Lee akan mengganggap Naruto sebagai seorang dewa lebih dari apa yang dia lakukan untuk memuja Naruto sekarang.

Kemudian, waktu dua jam tiga puluh menit berlalu begitu saja. Mereka telah benar – benar mengumpulkan dua ratus keping cangkang menggunakan metode berburu seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang, Rock Lee telah meningkat hingga level 2. Kecepatan levelingnya sangat mengerikan. Kecepatan seperti itu begitu bertentangan dengan hukum alam. Tidak manusiawi sama sekali. Rock Lee hanya membutuhkan waktu dua jam tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di level 2, sedangkan pemain rata – rata membutuhkan waktu setidaknya delapan jam permainan. Jika pemain lain tahu kecepatan leveling seperti ini. Mereka pasti sudah berteriak gila dan memelototkan matanya sampai mati. (*kata kiasan yang kampret dah :v). Untuk Naruto sendiri, dia telah mencapai level 3. Tingkat leveling yang cukup baik untuk monster yang berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya. Segera, Naruto memilih untuk menaikkan poin kemampuan yang di dapatkannya untuk Agility, menempatkannya untuk naik hingga 17 Agility. Kecepatan serangnya meningkat menjadi 5 dan kecepatan geraknya juga menjadi 5. Naruto hanya tinggal seperkecil lagi untuk mencapai standar Clown yang di kenal memiliki Agility terbanyak. Jika agilitynya mencapai 20, dia benar – benar akan memiliki jiwa seorang Clown bahkan mungkin melampauinya. Skill tersembunyi Agility [Flexybilition] sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap kemampuan gerak seseorang. Naruto tergiur untuk memikirkannya.

Tepat ketika Naruto tengah berpikir, Rock Lee dengan keengganan bertanya kepada Naruto. Dia berharap Naruto bisa memberikan saran untuk meningkatkan poin kemampuannya sebagai seorang Summoner nantinya. Dia benar – benar awam soal ini. Sebelumnya, Rock Lee hanya iseng memilih pekerjaan Wizard, karena itu menarik baginya. Dia tidak pernah bepikir sampai titik ini. Naruto hanya bisa memandang Rock Lee dengan kasian. Rock Lee yang malang, dia belum tahu jika Wizard miliknya setelah level 20 ketika betul – betul menjadi Summoner seutuhnya akan begitu mengerikan. Bahkan bisa di katakan sangat Unbalanced. Summoner akan berada di puncak kesuksesan pada tahap awal permainan Fabula Nova Crystalis.

"Naruto, apakah kamu memiliki saran untuk penggunaan poin kemampuan milikku. Aku benar – benar tidak mengetahui soal ini,"

"Rock Lee, Rock Lee. Ini sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Cobalah untuk menempatkan poin kemampuan milikmu untuk Agility. Kelak di masa depan, kamu sendiri akan mengetahui manfaatnya,"

"Eh, itu bukan Intelligent ?. Naruto, untuk apa meningkatkan Agility ?. Berdasarkan panduan yang pernah aku baca, biasanya para Wizard memilih Intelligent,"

"Ikuti saja, Rock Lee. Bukankah kamu percaya padaku ?. Bahkan aku telah mengajakmu leveling dengan sangat cepat seperti ini, kamu belum percaya padaku ?. Bila kamu memilih intelligent bersiap saja di masa depan kamu akan menyesal,"

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Rock Lee tanpa ragu memilih meningkatkan Agility miliknya. Sebelumnya, dia ingin memilih intelligent namun masih ragu. Dia lalu bertanya kepada Naruto dan mendapatkan sebuah saran untuk memilih Agility. Pilihan yang sangat bertentangan dengan Wizard yang ingin menjadi Summoner pada umumnya, tapi dia rela memilihnya, karena dia percaya pada Naruto. Rock Lee telah percaya pada Naruto semenjak mengikutinya untuk membuka guild sendiri. Pada saat ini juga, Naruto telah menunjukkan kepadanya jalur untuk mencapai itu semua dengan meningkatkan kecepatan leveling dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin untuk tidak mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya tanpa ragu lagi ?.

Naruto yang melihat Rock Lee memilih untuk meningkatkan Intelligent tanpa ragu itu benar – benar mengingatkannya bahwa Rock Lee telah tulus menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Dia sebenarnya telah merencanakan dan memperhitungkan dengan detail masa depan Rock Lee. Jika Rock Lee memilih intelligent, dia pasti akan memiliki kemampuan yang tidak terbayangkan. Biasanya, Seorang Summoner hanya bisa memilih berlindung dan menaruh strategi penyerangan kepada makhluk yang di panggilnya saja. Namun, jika Summoner memilih Agility, dia bisa bergerak sangat cepat. Itu berguna jika saat – saat genting untuk kabur. Bahkan Summoner bisa menjadi seorang assasin sekaligus dengan diam – diam membunuh musuh dari titik buta mereka saat makhluk Summoner tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto mendapatkan metode seperti ini mengingat salah satu pemain ahli Summoner di masa lalu yang benar – benar menguncang dunia pada tahap awal permainan Fabula Nova Crystalis. Pada waktu itu, Summoner berada pada puncak kebangkitannya dan pemain pekerjaan lain hanya bisa iri membayangkannya. Nickname pencetus metode ini adalah JinxProAmanda (*bener gak nicknya :v). Nick yang membuat gentar di hati para pemain Fabula Nova Crystalis masa lalu.

Setelah selesai dengan hasil pemburuan ini, Naruto mengajak Rock Lee untuk kembali ke kota Whiterun. Dia ingin menukar cangkang minyak ini kepada seorang Blacksmith di kota.

"Kenapa kita kembali, Naruto. Bukankah lebih baik kita pergi ke area pemburuan selanjutnya ?,"

"Tidak, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Jadi kita kembali,"

Mereka segera berjalan ke kota Whiterun memasukki area distrik utama. Tempat itu merupakan tempat utama dari kota Whiterun, balai kota juga berada di sana. Sepanjang jalan, mereka dapat memandang kerumunan NPC yang tengah melakukan aktifitasnya masing – masing. Mereka berkerja, berbelanja, berbicara satu sama lain layaknya manusia biasa. Tingkat kecerdasan AI di Fabula Nova Crystalis begitu hebat hingga membuat NPC begitu nyata seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Kemudian, Perjalanan mereka sampai pada sebuah toko Blacksmith milik Mandragona. Mandragona adalah satu – satunya Blacksmith yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa di pusat kota Whiterun. Tidak ada pemain ataupun NPC yang meragukan kemampuan menempanya. Dengan jelas, dia berada di level master. Naruto dan Rock Lee segera masuk ke toko itu dan berbicara kepada Mandragona, NPC berperawakan pria tua kerdil.

"Permisi Tuan, kami ingin melakukan sebuah perdagangan dengan anda,"

"Baik, lalu perdagangan apa itu ?,"

"Kami ingin menukar cangkang minyak ini,"

Naruto menyerahkan seratus cangkang minyak begitu juga dengan Rock Lee.

"Hohoho, luar biasa, anda benar – benar menukar barang bagus seperti ini. Anda layak mendapatkan konstribusi kharisma dari saya,"

System : Kharisma anda terhadap terhadap Blacksmith Mandragona mencapai seratus. Menghadiahi pemain dengan Akses Vip premium Blacksmith Mandragona.

Setelah mendapat hadiah dari konstribusinya terhadap kharisma Blacksmith Mandragona yang telah mencapai seratus. Naruto tidak bisa henti – hentinya untuk tersenyum bahagia. Dia juga memandang Rock Lee yang juga bahagia sama dengannya. Walaupun Rock Lee tidak mengetahui apa gunanya akses Vip ini.

"Rock Lee, sekarang saatnya kita memulai tahap awal petualangan dan pembentukan guild. Aku jamin kamu tidak akan menyesal telah memilih mengikutiku,"

Suara Naruto lantang penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Naruto ?,"

"Lihat dan perhatikan apa yang aku lakukan, Rock Lee,"

Naruto kembali melakukan perdagangan dengan Blacksmith Mandragona. Kali ini, dia membuka panel perdangan dan memilih akses untuk masuk ke dalam panel Vip yang sangat khusus bagi pemain tertentu. Naruto memencet satu set armor tempur lengkap dengan senjata dan tameng peringkat perak khusus Cleric. Dia menyewa peralatan itu selama 3 hari. Itu adalah batas maksimal penyewaan. Dia bahkan tidak membayar seperupiah untuk barang ini, karena akses Vip Premium yang di berikan Blacksmith Mandragona. Perbuatan Naruto membuat Rock Lee tercengang. Ternyata kegunaan akses vip untuk hal ini. Dia benar – benar merasa sangat kagum dan ingin menyembah Naruto. Dari mana, Naruto bisa mengetahui hal seperti ini. Peralatan armor satu set itu bahkan berperingkat perak. Temanya, Naruto ini sangat luar biasa, tidak salah jika Rock Lee mengikutinya.

"Itu benar – benar peringkat perak, Naruto, kamu benar – benar hebat. Temanku ini luar biasa,"

Rock Lee terus menerus memberikan segala pujiannya kepada Naruto. Hati Naruto saat ini sangat bangga dan senang. Di puji seperti itu, mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak menyukainya.

"Hahaha, bagus, bagus. Sekarang coba dapatkan satu untukmu,"

Rock Lee juga mempratekkan perdagangan dan memilih satu set jubah tempur lengkap dan sebuah staff untuk Wizard. Penampilannya saat ini bisa membuat pemain lain iri hati. Jika dia mencoba untuk membawa set tempur peringkat perak ini untuk berjalan – jalan di tengah kota pada tahap awalan seperti ini bukankah membuat seluruh pemain Fabula Nova Crystalis terguncang hebat. Rock Lee terlihat begitu girang dan bahagia memikirkan situasi seperti ini.

"Set yang luar biasa, pada awalan seperti ini, kita telah melampaui Equipment pemain lain. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak terguncang dan jantungan melihat Equip kita seperti ini, bhahaha,"

"Benar, tapi ingat, kita perlu menujukkan sikap profil rendah. Masih banyak para ahli permainan di luar sana yang mungkin lebih baik dari kita. Pepatah mengatakan bahwa di atas langit masih ada langit lainnya,"

"Baik Naruto, aku paham akan hal itu. Sekarang, bila kita ingin berburu. Aku lebih percaya diri beratus – ratus kali lipat,"

Ucapan Rock Lee bukan hanya omong kosong belaka. Set peralatan yang di pakai lebih kuat dua kali lipat dari pada peringkat perunggu. Kekuatan tempurnya jelas meningkat drastis. Melawan monster yang memiliki tingkat level yang sama bukanlah tandingannya lagi di awal permainan ini. Lagipula, pemain yang dapat mengumpulkan satu set lengkap equipment peringkat perunggu saja masih sangat langka dan memiliki kemungkinan tidak ada sama sekali. Tingkat penurunan senjata maupun armor dari monster tingkat awal sangat rendah. Sebelumnya, Naruto merencanakan hal ini untuk masa depannya dalam pengumpulan dana. Dia mendapat informasi dari kisah masa lalunya begitu 1 bulan Fabula Nova Crystalis dibuka, ada seorang pemain yang mengumbar rahasia untuk mendapatkan Equipment peringkat perak dengan batas waktu 3 hari secara cuma – cuma untuk pemain awal. Mereka hanya perlu mengumpulkan seratus keping cangkang minyak untuk di tukar dengan peralatan peringkat perak kepada Blacksmith Mandragona. Informasi seperti itu jelas mempengaruhi kecepatan pemain dalam berkembang. Jelas, Naruto tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Dia harus menerapkan hal itu di kehidupannya saat ini. Dalam kurun waktu 3 hari, setidaknya dengan Equipment yang cukup mapan, dia perlu mengumpulkan keterampilan menempa dan ahli kimia untuk mengumpulkan uang.

[Rock Lee / Daequan]

Peralatan :

[Silver Wizard Robe] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Pertahanan +7

Durabilitas 20/20

[Silver Wizard Gauntlet] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Pertahanan +7

Durabilitas 20/20

[Silver Wizard Shoes] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Pertahanan +7

Durabilitas 20/20

[Silver Wizard Staff] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Kekuatan serangan sihir +8

Kekuatan serangan summoner +8

Durabilitas 25/25

[Naruto / Myth]

Peralatan :

[Silver Plate Armor] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Pertahanan +8

Durabilitas 20/20

[Silver Plate Gauntlet] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Pertahanan +8

Durabilitas 20/20

[Silver Plate Shoes] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Pertahanan +8

Durabilitas 20/20

[Silver Plate Shield] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Pertahanan +10

Durabilitas 25/25

[Silver Plate Flail] (Kelas perak)

Level 0

Kekuatan serangan +6

Durabilitas 25/25

Kekuatan tempur mereka sudah jelas menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kini saatnya, Naruto menjalankan rencananya untuk menjadi ahli kimia dan penempa demi pengumpulan dana di masa depan. Mereka segera pergi kembali menuju ke arah selatan kota whiterun. Kali ini, Naruto mengajak Rock Lee untuk pergi ke suatu Savanna di dekat hutan mistik. Mereka di hadapkan dengan monster kurcaci daun hijau. Monster itu mempunyai tingkat yang benar – benar di atas level mereka saat ini. Kurcaci daun hijau memiliki peringkat lima, jauh dari mereka yang berada di peringkat tiga dan dua. Naruto benar – benar waspada saat ini. Dia tidak lagi menggunakan metode memancing musuh seperti sebelumnya. Monster ini harus di lawan satu persatu. Naruto tahu kelemahan mereka masih sama dengan Siput cangkang emas, yaitu api. Dia segera melesat menghadapi salah seekor Kurcaci daun hijau yang berada di hadapannya. Rock Lee juga bersiap – siap, saat ini dia lebih percaya diri terhadap kemampuannya daripada sebelumnya.

[Green Leaf Dwarf / Common]

Level : 5

Hp : 300

Dengan cepat, Naruto menghantamkan flail miliknya ke arah Kurcaci tersebut.

-4, -4, -4

Naruto melakukan tiga serangan normal beruntun mengambil beberapa hp dari Kurcaci. Namun, serangan seperti itu masih sangat kecil memberikan damage. Monster level 5 yang berada berkali – kali lipat di atas level Naruto terlalu mengerikan. Tidak kehabisan akal, Naruto melakukan tendangan memutar (Roundles Kick bener gk :v), menghantam kuat – kuat tubuh Kurcaci.

-10, -12, -14, -8, -2

Naruto melakukan segala cara untuk menghabisi kurcaci itu. Dia melakukan pukulan, hantaman dengan flail, tendangan secara beruntun menciptakan suatu combo. Kurcaci hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Dia sebenarnya cukup kaget dengan serangan mendadak Naruto dan mendapatkan serangan combo fatal baginya. Kurcaci itu belum sempat menahan ataupun mengelak sedikit pun dari dari serangan Naruto. Sementara, Rock Lee juga telah mensummon [Fire Spirit] untuk membantu Naruto. [Fire Spirit] menggunakan salah satu skillnya [Burning Flame] untuk membakar Kurcaci itu.

[Burning Flame] [Type Attack]

Detail : Mengeluarkan api panas dari tangan Fire Spirit terus menerus yang dapat membakar apa saja hingga menjadi abu. Memiliki efek burn. Dampak serangan -2 setiap detik belum di tambah efek burn.

Cooldown : 30 detik

Durasi pemakaian : 15 detik

Serangan [Fire Spirit] dengan cepat membakar dan mengambil Hp dari Kurcaci daun hijau hingga tersisa seratus saja. Kurcaci itu berteriak dan mengeram kesakitan.

-2, -20, -2, 27, -2, -30, -2, 38, -2, (*Gak author itung udah ampe 100 apa belum :v *anggep aja gitu)

[Green Leaf Dwarf / Elite Special]

Level : 7

Hp : 100/300

Kurcaci meraung – raung dalam kemarahan. Tiba – tiba sebuah energi dan aura dahsyat menggelegar keluar dari kurcaci itu. Nampaknya, dia telah benar – benar memasukki tahap yang paling berbahaya, yaitu tahap Berserk.

Naruto dan Rock Lee yang memandangi Kekuatan Kurcaci menjadi kaget setengah mati. Setelah pergerakan kurcaci yang aneh sebelumnya, tanpa di ketahui, monster itu telah berubah menjadi lebih agresif dan ganas. Naruto tertegun memikirkan hal ini. Monster awal level kelima peringkat common telah berubah menjadi peringkat Elite Special. Secara tahapan peringkat, untuk monster di bagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan, Common, Elite, Elite Khusus, Elite Special, Captain, Captain Special, Captain Superior, Commander, Commander Special, Commander Superior, Bos, Rare Bos, Superior Bos, Lord, High Lord, Incridible Lord, God. Jika monster telah mencapai tingkatan Elite, monster itu akan memiliki sebuah kecerdasan berpikir. Bahkan untuk tingkat Captain ke atas, itu benar – benar memiliki kecerdasan AI yang luar biasa. Apalagi peringkat Bos ke atas, Kecerdasannya sangat mengerikan. Mereka bisa berbicara layaknya manusia dan memiliki akal sehat selayaknya manusia.

Memikirkan ini, benar – benar membuat pusing. Naruto harus merencanakan untuk membunuhnya tanpa berkonfrontasi dengannya secara langsung. Jika tidak, dia pasti akan mati dengan satu pukulan dari kurcaci itu. Sepertinya, pertarungan yang sebelumnya berat sebelah kini di mulai kembali. Kurcaci daun hijau itu dengan cepat menerjang ke arah Naruto dan mengirimkan serangannya penuh kegilaan.

 **TBC**

Halo para pembaca !

Sorry banget bro / sis, author benar – benar uptade super duper telat sekarang. Terima - kasih bagi kalian yang tetep setia sama fanfiction ini. U are da real MVP bro / sis. Author tersentuh hiks – hiks :v.

Author mau cerita dikit nih soal uptadenya kok bisa ngaret gini. Jadi, author saat ini tengah menghadapi suatu persoalan di dunia nyata. Itu tentang masa depan author ke depannya untuk menempuh jalur bekerja ataupun kuliah. Masalah ini sangat genting dan serius. Maaf kalau hal ini membuat jadwal menulis author begitu lemot seperti bekicot.

Kesibukan lainnya, Author juga menemukan sebuah inspirasi yang mungkin berguna bagi alur fanfiction yang author tulis. Inspirasi ini berasal dari sebuah game :v. Mumpung sekarang author udah libur dan kemungkinan bisa uptade cepat. Author mainin tuh game pas libur sekalian uptade, gamenya bergenre advanture & rpg. Game ini merupakan puncak dari seluruh game rpg saat tahun 2011. Mungkin ada yang tahu ?. Nama game ini adalah Elder Scroll V Skyrim. Author balik lagi main tuh game karena pingin nostalgia di masa lalu. Ketagihan deh waktu mainin wkwkwkwk :v. Soalnya mod ama Dlcnya wuih sangat :v.

Lanjut untuk cerita...

Pada chapter kali ini, author betul – betul memakai pemikiran sendiri untuk menentukan alur ceritanya. Kalau kalian lihat di RSSG pasti gak bakalan ada yang model kek gini. Author menerima saran dari salah satu reader untuk membuat cerita sendiri yang bukan berasal dari LN RSSG. Gimana idenya ? bagus gak ?. Disini Naruto mengandalkan pemikiran masa lalunya buat dapetin set armor itu. Ide ini terinspirasi waktu author mainin game Dragon Nest :v. Inget gak ama si NPC (author lupa namanya) yang ngasih senjata gratisan asal udah masuk Gwarnet. Nah idenya dari situ. Mungkin yang main game DN tahu ?

Sekarang, Bagian buat Author yang mau minta saran dan kasih jawaban buat fanfiction ini.

 **1\. Author ingin saran buat nama dari guild Naruto nantinya ? Tujuan dari Guild itu yah pasti umum lah, buat menjadi top guild dan mendominasi di dalam Fabula nova crystalis tambahan juga buat jadi Tim Esport sedunia. Eits.., tapi Naruto membuat guild itu dari nol dan juga hasil jerih payahnya sendiri berbekal pengetahuan dari reinkarnasi di masa depan. Jadi Naruto perlu dana buat membentuk Guild itu. Naruto juga gak ada kawan selain Rock Lee. Nah intinya tujuannya seperti itu. Kalau di LN sih nama guildnya Zero Wing alias Sayap kosong (sayap kebebasan yang berasal dari nol). Tolong beritahu author nama yang cukup keren yang berhubungan dengan tujuan itu yah :v. Rencana sih author mau kasih nama antara Regum Reux Qeon, Team secret, Natus Vincere, Virtus pro, Capcorn, Faze, Invictus gaming, Liquid. Biar keren kek nama tim esport di luar sana. Cyatttt (NB : Sorry juga, buat saran yang ini bakalan author tampung dulu buat chapter – chapter selanjutnya, Naruto gak bisa membentuk Guild dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia perlu dana buat itu. Jadi yah realistis aja kan, pembentukan guild bakalan lama. Mungkin bisa ampe chapter 10 lebih. Author minta maaf buat pembaca yang kecewa. Tolong pengertiannya yah)**

 **2\. Saran nick cewek buat karakter udah fix nih bro / sis. Author dapet pencarahan dari reader kita yang bernama AKANO EIJI. Thanks buat sarannya. Author bakalan makek nicknya yaitu Aurum yang berarti emas sama Amethyst yang berarti keindahan penguasa (Yang ini hasil pemikiran author sendiri, amethyst itu merupakan sebuah batu berlian berwarna ungu yang di pakai para bangsawan zaman dahulu *Search wikipedia :v). Btw keren gak bro/sis ?. pasangan wanita Aurum ama Amethyst.**

 **3\. Ini buat Nickname yang akan menjadi teman seperjuangan Naruto. Author butuh saran. Nicknamenya khusus COWOK, karena playernya cowok. Gua kasih spoiler aja lah. Nick ini nantinya buat SHIKAMARU, yang bakalan masuk ke timnya Naruto. Bakalan hadir di chapter dekat ini. Jadi kasih nama nick yang bagus dan sesuai yah.**

 **4\. Nah ini dia saran yang merupakan titik awal perubahan fanfic ini (kemungkinan sih :v). Author ingin para pembaca bisa membuat karakter maupun cerita untuk fanfiction ini. Author mau bikin Fanfic yang berdasarkan saran maupun ide dari para pembaca. Author gak mau membatasi karya ini dengan ide author sendiri. Nah, langkah awal dari ini, Author memberi kebebasan kepada kalian untuk membuat karakter yang nanti di masa depan bakalan bermitra ataupun berpartner dengan guild Naruto. Ini sama seperti Stabbing Heart dalam cerita RSSG. Tapi, alur ceritanya bakalan beda. Author bakalan banyak nanya nanti kepada pembaca, Naruto ama kawan – kawanya mau jadi apa di masa depan. Soal karakter ini bebas deh, terserah kreatifitas kalian. Boleh dari Naruto, DXD, Anime lain, Film, Game, Novel, Dll. Bebas dah. Yang pasti, yang menariklah yang bakalan Author ambil.**

 **Contoh :**

 **Nama : Goku**

 **Nickname : Super Saiyan Godlike Human King**

 **Pekerjaan : Destroyer (Berdasarkan Pekerjaan di chapter 2)**

 **Guild : Mafia Kimochi**

 **Posisi : Leader (Wajib :v)**

 **Kriteria karakter : Easy Going, Ramah, Suka Bercanda dan Jahil, DLL**

 **Bikinnya kayak di atas ya bro. Bebas dah. Yang paling menarik author masukin. Buat alur ceritanya nanti dulu. Belum saatnya untuk sekarang.**

OK.., saatnya author membalas review kalian !

Kalau ada pertanyaan sampaikan saja di kolom review !

 **Arch Strike** : Wkwkwkwk :v. Author lalai bro :v. Sry dah. Flash itu dari DC bukan Marvel :v. Btw QuickSilver itu yang mana ya bro ? Author gak tahu. Makasih udah review bro

 **Fgfsf** : Ini udah uptade kok. Makasih udah review bro

 **Cepatt** : Makasih udah review bro. Soal uptade cepat author gak bisa janji. Cyatttt

 **Infinite Matrix** : Ok sip.., author mengikuti saranmu bro. Author mau buat alur sendiri. Kalau buat yang pemain cewek mudah di 'gauli' itu author belum tahu bro. Waktu baca sih, menurut pandanganku itu oke – oke aja. Terserah buat mereka asalkan gak merusak cerita sih. Buat Zhao Yueru gimana bro ? Masa di anggurin ama Sipeng :v. Author belum baca ampe chapter 700. Mentok terakhir baca ampe waktu Sipeng ketemu ama cewek dari superguild paviliun phoenix itu. Gak tahu dah itu chapter berapa. Males lanjut lagi :v. Author rada males ama translatornya. Udah kurang sip. Soal konflik itu, author setuju ama kamu bro. Walaupun itu seru, tapi aneh masa masalah sepele jadi gak bermutu macam itu. Sebisa mungkin nanti author buat konfliknya yang cukup masuk akal. Namun dari kekurangan itu bro, RSSG juga bagus bro terutama waktu tokoh utama di kehidupan nyata. Idenya waktu jadi ahli bela dirinya. Buih keren !. jadi gak fokus sama game aja. Ama yang berniaga juga. Pinter banget si penulis memutar balikkan faktanya. Soal Rock Lee, author ada 'sesuatu' buat dia dan Naruto dapet "God Within," beh itu skill wajibnya Paladin ama Guardian bro. Pasti author pakek. Eh waktu di revamp jadi apa ?. Itu skill yang membuat Paladin di takuti dan menjadi tanker nomor satu pada cap 40. (*Author kangen Raid SDN :v). Btw itu aja. Makasih bro udah mau review. Oiya, pengarang asli ? Namanya siapa bro :v. Author gak tahu wkwkwk. Nanti kalau dah tahu author pajang dah kayaknya :v.

 **Rico273** : Leg Ugha. Makasih udah review bro

 **Madulhaq27** : RSSG (Reincarnation Of The Strongest Swordman God *kalo gak salah :v). Jadwal uptade author gak tahu :v. Sry bro. Btw Makasih udah mau review.

 **Guest** : Makasih udah review bro. Memang bahasanya author sengaja buat kayak gini. Maaf kalau ente gak suka bro

 **Tycheroslegend** : Makasih udah review bro. Untuk uptade cepat author gak janji lo ya. Namun, author akan berusaha kok.

 **Yami** : Makasih udah review bro. Saran nama guild author tampung dulu bro. Buat nick yang cewek, Lily & Rose. Maaf yah kalau gak kepilih. Nick semacam itu, entah di mata author kurang dominan ama keren sih bro. Kalau Aurum ama Amethyst dari makna udah kuat seperti penguasa yang memiliki keindahan sejati. Kesannya sangar ama lembut cocok buat cerita. Sekali lagi maaf yah bro.

 **Wwaaawww** : Tahun depan (Canda :v). Makasih udah review bro. Ini udah uptade kok :v

 **Ryuusei** : Hahaha ok ok.., soal saran nama guild author tampung dulu hingga waktu yang menjanjikan saat Naruto benar – benar membuat guild. Saran nick Shikamaru, Pinnaple juice. PPAP maksudmu bro :v. Btw Makasih udah review bro

 **Silent Rider :** Makasih udah review bro. Ini udah uptade kok. Btw nick ente salah deh :v. Yang bener keknya Silent Reader (Pembaca Misterius), bukan Silent Rider (Pengendara Misterius). Liatnya bikin ngakak. Whatepak :v.

 **Ngueyuk** : Makasih udah review bro. Ini alur ceritanya gak bakalan sama kok tenang aja. (masih kemungkinan).

 **Dark-Night-404** : Sip, ini author udah uptade. Makasih udah review bro

 **Yudhabooyz** : Oh, kalau pakek Nick, pas percakapannya Naruto Dkk ama orang yang gak di kenalnya aja bro. Jadi buat ceritanya masih makek nama asli. Mungkin itu aja. Makasih udah review bro

 **No Gami** : LN RSSG (Reincarnation Of The Strongest Swordman God *kalo gak salah :v). Makasih udah review bro

 **Andadihacker45** : Makasih udah review bro. Pertanyaannya sama kek **Yudhabooyz**. Buat jawaban author sama kayak itu. Soal yang Nerocer itu apa ya bro ?. Apakah Necromancer :v. Job ini pasti bakalan ada. Jadi, sewaktu Naruto udah berubah dari Cleric ke Guardian, Author bakalan adain job sampingan. Job yang gak ada di jalur utama. Hanya pemain beruntung yang bisa dapet job ini. Contohnya (*Spoiler Alert), Naruto bakalan jadi Inquistor setelah mendapatkan job utama Guardian.

 **Kazumine** : bukan luckyman aja bro :v, tapi juga Smartman si Narutonya. Wah, author juga dapet nilai wkwkwkw. Makasih pak guru :v. Btw Makasih udah mampir buat review bro.

 **Akiho Yoshikawa** : Makasih udah review bro. Ini udah lanjut bro.

 **Azriel-kun** : Makasih udah review bro. Buat nama guild bakalan author tampung dulu sarannya. Soal nick cewek. Maaf, ternyata anda belum beruntung :v. Coba lagi tahun depan wkwkwkwk :v. Author milihnya Aurum ama Amethyst. Penjelasan ada di Makasih udah review bro balasan reviewnya si **Yami.**

 **Guest** : "Nap" apa coba bro :v. Author gagal paham wkwkwkw. Btw Makasih udah review bro.

 **Ggbimbim4** : Makasih bro udah mau review. Auhtor respect ama ente bro. Soal Naruto yang ambil class Cleric nanti bakalan beda ama Violet Cloud. Di sini, Naruto menekankan Clericnya sebagai Tanker berbeda ama Violet Cloud yang memilih menjadi seorang Support Healer. Jadi, Naruto ambil alur Guardian. Untuk Kelas tersembunyi, kalo disini author namakan Pekerjaan sampingan. Nanti saat Naruto telah menjadi Guardian setelah Cleric, dia akan berubah menjadi job Inquistor sekali lagi. Nah, inquistor inilah yang menjadi job sampingan yang mirip kayak astromancer punya Violet Cloud. Penjelasan ini ada di balasan reviewnya si **Andadihacker45b**. Lengkapnya baca aja di sana.

 **Kyuu** : Saran nick Shikamaru, coba ambil dari dosa kemalasannya. Boleh juga. (*Pikiran author langsung ke anime nanatsu no tanzai :v). Untuk Nick Lazyboy, boleh lah. Tunggu waktu dimana author telah membuat cerita soal Shikamaru. Nanti jawabannya ada disana :v.

 **Guest** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Pas baca ini author langsung semangat :v. Makasih juga buat doanya. Semoga kamu juga sehat selalu:v. Fanfic author ini terbaik yang ente baca bro. Terharu author melihatnya. Makasih banyak ente mau menghargai karya author yang masih pemula ini. (*Bahagia author :v). Soal uptade cepat auhtor gak janji. Author hanya bisa berusaha saja.

 **Akano Eiji** : Selamat kamu memenangkan pemilihan Nick untuk karakter wanita yang author cari. Anda mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari saya selaku Author, yaitu sebuah rasa hormat :v. (*Harapan duit tapi author lagi bokek awkwkwk :v *jangan berharap uang juga ya :v). Selamat untuk pemenang. (*Tepuk tangan dong bro/sis). Nick yang anda sarankan benar – benar bagus dan membuat inspirasi untuk author. Maaf juga, kalau nicknya yang ke pakek cuman Aurum, kalo yang sphere itu agak gimana gitu :v. Kurang feminim bro :v. (menurut sudut pandang author loh :v). Untuk maknanya ada udah berkesan bagus, indah, elegan, ama kuat. Cocok banget dah. Soal saran yang Nick shikamaru. 'Shira' ya ?, keren juga. Author pikirkan nanti. Btw sory kalau pendek. Author sebenarnya pingin review panjang khusus pemenang dalan saran kali ini. Cuman bingung mau nulis apa aja. Yah, moga chapter depan author bisa memberi kata – kata yang bagus buat ente. Over all, terima kasih banyak dan nice job buat ente.

 **Reyvanrifqi** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Ini udah lanjut kok.

 **PainOverture** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Soal percakapan jangan formal. Ini udah gak formal kok (Kalau menurut author sih gitu). Untuk rate udah author naikin jadi T. Author dulu kelupaan soal itu. Untung ada yang ingetin. Udah gitu aja. Thanks.

 **RiccaBlossom** : Wah, kalau soal pair, perjalanan Naruto masih panjang. Pair belum author pikirkan sama sekali. Nanti kalau udah sampai targetnya dimana Naruto mencintai seseorang auhtor pikirkan deh. Dxd, Valerie tempes kan. Boleh juga. Btw Makasih udah mau review.

 **Haikal-san** : Pfftt.., bhahahaa :v. Pertama, makasih udah review bro. Soal saran nama guild, author harus nampung dulu bro. Belum saatnya nih Naruto membentuk guild. Dia masih perlu dana buat itu. Jadi kemungkinan mundur dulu gak bisa segera mungkin. Maaf soal itu. Soal pair, Seperti jawaban author di balasan reviewnya si **RiccaBlossom**. Masih lama bro. Author fokus ke pembentukan guild dulu. Nah, waktu Naruto benar – benar udah mapan, baru deh nyari pacar. (Cie :v). Jadi, nyari pairnya gak waktu overpower. Author bosan dengan metode seperti itu. Mending di buat realistis dengan konflik dan bumbu – bumbu cinta :v. (*Author jadi bucin dulu nih :v). Setuju gak ?

 **Kintil** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Soal itu, udah author jawab di balasannya si **Yudhabooyz.** Ok gitu aja bro.

 **Yadi699** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Soal nama guild, author sorry banget harus menampungnya dulu. Untuk Nick cewek, keputusan author udah tetap buat mengikuti sarannya si **Akano Eiji**. Maaf, kalau saran anda tidak terpakai. Saran Nick Shikamaru KuroNara, Author tampung dulu. Sepertinya cukup bagus.

 **Shaun Murphy** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Saran Shikamaru boleh juga. LazyGenius ama Walking brain. Keren bro. Author pikirkan buat ini.

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kennedy** : Makasih udah mau review bro. Sarang nick GodShadow buat Shikamaru, author tampung dulu.

 **Rakaeska** : Wah, pembaca baru. Selamat datang di lapak author. Semoga karya author ini bisa di terima. Author bakalan terus lanjutin ffn ini hingga tamat. Cuman, uptadenya aja yang gak nentu. Btw makasih udah mau review dan support. Author respect sama kamu bro / sis. Kalau ada yang bingung boleh tanya lagi di chapter selanjutnya. See u next chapter !.

 **Muhammaddandi52** : Siap bro. Ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih udah review.

Mungkin itu saja dan untuk penulisan kalau ada Typo dan kesalahan, beritahu author lewat kolom review kawan.

Sekian penjelasan singkat dari Author.

 **Jangan lupa dukungan, review, dan follownya kawan !**


	6. Pengumuman

**Spesial Chapter**

.

.

.

Di sebuah padang rumput yang amat luas, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang tengah bertarung dengan seekor monster kurcaci besar. Pertarungan itu begitu dahsyat hingga mengakibatkan rumput – rumput di sekitar terbabat habis. Mereka terus menyerang sembari menghindari serangan – serangan yang di lancarkan oleh monster itu. Tanpa di sadari, salah satu serangan tepat mengenai daerah vital pada salah satu pemuda, mengambil hp miliknya sehingga tersisa 5 persen saja. Pemuda lain yang menyadari hal itu segera datang dan menyelamatkannya menuju ke tempat aman.

"Rock Lee, apa yang terjadi denganmu,"

"Uhuk, sialan, serangan dari monster itu mengambil hampir seluruh hp milikku. Untunglah kau menyelamatkanku di saat yang tepat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada disana,"

"Dasar bodoh, jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau tau serangan monster itu bisa mengambil nyawa hanya dengan satu serangan miliknya,"

"Iya, aku tahu itu Naruto. Maafkan aku,"

"Cih, jika seperti ini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang,"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sementara itu, monster kurcaci hijau tengah mengamuk dan berteriak amat keras menyadari target miliknya menghilang begitu saja. Monster itu mulai menghancurkan segala benda di sekitarnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengeram tanda akan putus asa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke kedepannya.

"Kurcaci itu terlalu kuat. Kita harus kembali ke kota sekarang.," Rock Lee memberikan sebuah usulan untuk Naruto setelah melihat tingkah monster kurcaci yang cukup menakutkan.

"Tidak bisa, saat pertarungan di awal permainan seperti ini. Fabula nova crystalis tidak mengijinkan bagi seorang pemain untuk kabur dari pertarungan. Mereka hanya di hadapkan dengan dua pilihan, yaitu bertarung atau mati,"

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita perbuat sekarang," Rock Lee merasa bahwa kini keadaan mereka tidak mempunyai harapan lagi. Mereka hanya memiliki satu pilihan, yaitu bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan. Namun, melihat kurcaci itu sangat kuat, sepertinya mustahil untuk memenangkan pertarungan, kematian adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

"Sial, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kita perbuat. Presentasi kemenangan kita sangatlah kecil bahkan mustahil. Mungkin satu – satunya jalan, aku harus menggunakan teknik itu," Naruto mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah monster kurcaci.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu Naruto. Entah, aku merasa yang akan kau perbuat nanti itu akan mengerikan sekaligus beresiko," Rock Lee memiliki firasat buruk soal ini. Dia ingin mencegah Naruto untuk pergi bertarung, tapi kondisi tubuh virtual miliknya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bangun sedikitpun. Dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto dan berharap bahwa monster itu dapat di hentikan.

Kemudian, monster itu menyadari bahwa targetnya telah kembali, memasang sebuah seringai kejam di wajah khas kurcaci miliknya. Seringai itu sungguh mengerikan di tambah dengan transformasi dadakan yang tiba – tiba terjadi terhadap monster itu. Naruto yang melihatnya tidak terlalu peduli.

Kini, Naruto telah berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan monster kurcaci itu. Pertarungan akan segera di mulai kembali. Dengan cepat, kuraci itu pergi menerjang dan mengarahkan salah satu cakar miliknya. Namun, Naruto tidak menanggapi serangan yang datang. Dia saat ini tengah memejamkan mata dan menautkan kedua tangan miliknya seperti posisi seseorang yang berdoa.

 _Tuhan yang maha esa dan agung_

 _Aku tautkan doa ini sebagai salah satu hambamu yang setia_

 _Berilah hamba sebuah kekuatan_

 _Berkahilah hamba dengan cahaya surgamu_

 _Semoga tuhan memberkati_

[The God Within]

Cooldown : ?

Durasi : ?

Detail : Kekuatan yang berasal dari berkah cahaya tuhan. Meningkatkan semua status pemain hingga ? dan memiliki efek tidak terkalahkan selama skill ini aktif. Termasuk salah satu skill peringkat tuhan. Selebihnya masih ada efek lain yang belum di ketahui.

Sebuah ledakan di sertai sambaran petir tiba – tiba muncul dan mementalkan kurcaci yang ingin menyerang Naruto. Di tengah – tengah ledakan itu, Naruto tampil dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda. Aura berwarna emas yang berbentuk seperti pelindung, memancar dan menyelimuti tubuh miliknya. Dia merasa perubahan ini membuat kekuatan miliknya bertambah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dalam sekejap, Naruto tiba di hadapan kurcaci itu dan menghantamkan flail miliknya.

[Armor Break]

Cooldown : 25 detik

Durasi : 15 detik

Detail : Menghantam flail penuh dengan kekuatan yang menimbulkan efek _defend broken_ dan menurunkan pertahanan musuh sebanyak 30%.

Kurcaci itu mengeram kesakitan dan merasa tubuh miliknya terasa lemah. Skill yang di gunakan Naruto begitu kuat dan termasuk ke dalam skill tingkat atas. Entah dari mana Naruto tiba – tiba mendapatkan kekuatan yang dapat mengimbangi kurcaci ini. Tak berhenti di serangan itu saja, Naruto mengarahkan tamengnya ke arah depan dan berlari menghantam tameng itu ke arah tubuh kurcaci, mengambil hp miliknya dengan sangat cepat hingga menjadi seperempat dari full hp.

[Shield Charge]

Cooldown : 12 detik

Durasi : 10 detik

Detail : Menghantam dan menyeret musuh dengan tameng milik pemain. Efek serangan memiliki tingkat critical hingga 15%.

-10, -22, -8, -7, -31, -40, -67

Naruto terus menyeret monster itu dan menurunkan hp miliknya dengan sangat cepat akibat efek skill [Armor Break] yang membuat pertahanan monster itu melemah. Namun, monster itu tidak hanya berdiam diri ketika di serang seperti itu. Diam – diam, monster itu mengirimkan beberapa serangan ke arah Naruto di sela – sela kesakitan, tetapi serangan miliknya tidak berdampak apapun terhadap tubuh Naruto yang di lindungi aura berwarna emas. Monster itu sama sekali tidak bisa melayangkan serangan apapun kepada Naruto. Setelah durasi skill [Shield Charge] habis. Naruto memukul tanah dan mengeluarkan sebuah area sihir berwarna emas yang mengangkat monster itu ke udara.

[Overwhelm]

Cooldown : detik

Durasi : 5 detik

Detail : Melayangkan musuh ke udara jika terkena serangan. Memiliki efek stun selama 3 detik.

Tubuh Monster itu menjadi kaku terkena efek stun ketika Naruto menghantamnya ke arah atas. Monster itu hanya bisa mengerang – gerang kesakitan dan pasrah akan nasib kematian yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Lalu, Naruto melompat ke arah udara dan aura berwarna emas gelap memancar keluar dan menyelimuti tangan kanan miliknya. Naruto segera menghantamkan serangan itu ke arah tanah dan menghancurkan tanah sekitar.

"Dengan serangan ini, matilah kau monster sialan,"

[Justice Crash]

Cooldown : ?

Durasi : ?

Detail : ?

Ledakan besar timbul di sekitar tempat pertarungan. Rock Lee yang semenjak tadi melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dengan monster itu hanya menatap tidak percaya. Naruto benar – benar terlihat begitu kuat. Mungkin di masa depan, tidak ada pemain yang akan melawan Naruto jika pemain itu tidak ingin mencari kematian.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, sebuah kawah besar tercipta akibat pertarungan itu. Naruto tergeletak di tengah – tengah kawah bersama dengan monster kurcaci. Perlahan, Hp bar milik kurcaci itu turun hingga mencapai nol dan dia menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

[Green Leaf Dwarf / Commander]

Level : 20

Hp : 0/3499

Sistem : Selamat ! anda adalah pemain yang pertama kali berhasil mengalahkan monster tingkat commander. Menghadiahi dengan exp sebesar 25000 dan Title "Monster Slayer".

Level Naruto dengan cepat naik ke peringkat 12.. Naruto begitu senang mengetahui hal ini. Tidak sia – sia pengorbanan yang dia lakukan untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Hadiah yang di terimanya juga sangat sebanding.

Kemudian, nampak dari kejauhan, Rock Lee berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang terseret – seret akibat luka yang di deritanya. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya untuk bangkit.

"Luar bisa, aku tidak menyangka kau berhasil mengalahkan monster itu Naruto,"

Rock Lee sangat kagum terhadap Naruto. Namun, sebelum Naruto dapat menjawab, tubuh Rock Lee tiba – tiba telah terbelah dan menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya. Naruto yang melihatnya begitu kaget. Tanpa di sadari, ada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah tertutup berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah dan topeng berbentuk gagak tiba di hadapan Naruto. Seseorang itu menatap Naruto dengan mata berpola riak air yang memiliki beberapa tomoe. Tangan orang itu menusuk perut Naruto dan membuat hp miliknya jatuh hingga ke titik nol. Sebelum Naruto hilang sepenuhnya, dia samar – samar mendengar sebuah suara.

"Fabula Nova Crystalis bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk seseorang seperti dirimu,"

Setelah mendengar itu, tubuh virtual Naruto menghilang dan menjadi serpihan cahaya.

 **OMAKE**

Di suatu tempat dalam kerajaan atas langit. Dua orang pemuda tengah berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga. Mereka dengan santai berbincang – bincang satu sama lain, mengabaikan sekeliling di mana monster berbentuk malaikat tengah bersiap – siap untuk memberikan sebuah serangan. Namun, belum sampai para mosnter malaikat itu menyentuh mereka bahkan belum berjarak 10 meter. Tubuh para monster itu telah terbelah menjadi berkeping – keping dan menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya. Walau begitu, dua pemuda itu tetap santai dan berjalan menghiraukan keadaan sekitar.

Setelah sampai di dalam kerajaan itu, mereka di hadapkan dengan sesosok malaikat jatuh yang memiliki sayap berwarna hitam dan sayap lainnya berwarna putih. Malaikat itu memakai sebuah mahkota yang menandakan dia adalah pemimpin dari tempat ini. Aura yang di keluarkannya juga kuat dan mengerikan. Dua pemuda yang melihat itu hanya memandangnya datar seolah – olah mereka tidak merasakan aura kuat yang timbul dari monster itu. Kemudian, salah satu pemuda yang memiliki sebuah katana maju dan berjalan menuju ke arah malaikat jatuh itu.

"Biarkan aku yang akan membereskannya kali ini," pemuda yang memiliki katana berkata kepada pemuda lain sebelum melangkah maju.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu,"

Tiba – tiba malaikat itu terbelah menjadi beberapa keping dan menghilang menjadi cahaya. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan pemuda yang memakai katana tengah berjalan dan belum menyentuh pedang miliknya sama sekali. Benar – benar peristiwa yang begitu mengejutkan. Mungkin ahli pedang terkuat di dunia sekalipun tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Permainan pedang yang lumayan mengagumkan,"

"Hm, terima – kasih, master,"

Setelah itu, mereka mengambil sebuah crystal berwarna hitam beraksen putih dari dalam tubuh malaikat itu.

"Sepertinya, ini bukanlah crystal fabula yang kita cari,"

"Kau benar, tapi benda ini cukup bagus. Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam koleksiku,"

"Baiklah, master,"

Pemuda itu segera memberikan crystal itu kepada pemuda yang lain. Lalu, dalam sekejap, mereka telah menghilang, meninggalkan bulu – bulu gagak yang berjatuhan.

.

.

.

 **END**

Halo semua, author balik lagi nih. Tak perlu banyak basa – basi. Author di sini akan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman sekaligus informasi mengenai kelanjutan fanfic ini. Author ingin menyatakan bahwa fanfic ini akan di remake dan di tulis ulang mulai dari chapter 1 kembali. Kalau ada yang tanya : Lho, kenapa bisa gitu thor ? Kenapa gak di lanjut aja.

Jawabannya, yaitu soal alur cerita yang benar – benar tidak sinkron dengan judul dan tema. Hal inilah yang membuat author ingin meremake sekalian aja merubah kembali gaya penulisan author yang begitu kacau balau. Author juga ingin memakai hasil cerita sendiri tanpa menyalin beberapa ide dari RSSG, karena di LN itu ceritanya terkesan aneh terutama pada konflik yang mengaitkan dengan masalah sepele (Seperti yang di bilang oleh beberapa pembaca yang mereview fanfic ini #Liat Aja Di Review Kalo Gak Percaya). Nah, jadi intinya sih itu, tapi tenang aja. Saran kalian tetap author simpan dan pakai di remake cerita nantinya.

Mungkin itu aja, author minta maaf tidak membuat sesi tanya jawab di chapter kali ini. Semisal ada yang bingung bisa kok nanya hehehe. Jadi, gak usah malu – malu gitu dong. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa malu bertanya sesat di jalan lho :v.

Makasih buat pembaca ku yang setia menunggu (Author sangat respect terhadap kalian).

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITENYA JUGA YAH !**

 **HAL INI BERUPA SEMANGAT SEKALIGUS BAHAN BAKAR AUTHOR DALAM MENULIS !**

Okay, see u next time !


End file.
